The End
by SkatingDJ
Summary: Pitch is back and claims that Jack has a destiny... a dark one. His friends have to stop it, but can they? DISCLAIMER: I do not own RotG and TT Cover from Tumblr. Rated K plus for a little pain & the feels:'(
1. Author's Note

Hi everyone:) PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK

Ok everyone. I made this story called the End, a crossover between Rise of the Guardians and Teen Titans. But I only made it a cross over with the Teen Titans because I will be using its plot. Just plot from certain episodes.

There will be no characters from Teen Titans. But I shall stick to each scene as much as I can, and quotes shall be used.

The plot of the story is using these episodes from season 4: Birthmark, the Prophecy, the End part 1, the End part 2, and the End part 3

YOU DO NOT HAVE TO WATCH THE EPISODES. I actually recommend that you do not. I will just explain it below for y'all.

The episodes are based on Raven. She has a destiny. On her birthday (well, not exactly ON her birthday), she must summon a portal that will allow her evil father, Trigon, to the mortal world, Earth. And Trigon is going to destroy it. And Slade has returned and is Trigon's servant. But her friends are still there for her. I won't tell you anything else if you have not seen the episodes.

Now... the characters. Some of them are specific while others are not:

Raven – Jack Frost

Robin – Tooth

Slade/Trigon – Pitch Black (There won't be 2 evil villains, Pitch will play as both)

North, Sandy and Bunny are just there. They really don't have a specific character. Any of them could be Starfire, Beast Boy or Cyborg and be mixed. It doesn't matter.

So there you have it guys:) Tell me if you like the idea, I watched these Teen Titans episodes when I was a wee kid and I thought they rocked. Trust me, it gets really tricky with the plot and characters later on in the story O.O There will be a prologue first, and then we will start the story! Super excited! Keep you posted and stay in touch! Be ready soon!

Review and tell me what you think and if you want more crossovers!

Peace out!

-SkatingDJ


	2. Prologue

**Hi, here's the prologue I mentioned in my note to you guys. It's short. **

**It will show Pitch and Jack talking about the Destiny Jack must complete. **

**The first chapter will be soon!:) Super excited for this story! Hope you are too!**

**Read on!**

* * *

It was a peaceful day at Jack's lake. Jack was snoozing in a nearby tree when he was awoken by a rumble in the sky. He flew up but saw nothing, he looked down. But instead of looking down on a white world beneath him, he saw an icy, cold and dark world. Buildings were crumbling and people were frozen still like if time has stopped. And the sky, oh, the sky. Jack could not see an inch of clear blue, it was replaced with a large cloud. As far as Jack could see. The cloud was pitch black and lightning and thunder was echoing through the sky.

"This is the world you are destined to create." A dark and cold voice in Jack's head said. The voice rung in hia head as he once more looked down at the world.

Jack felt like he was going to faint, his head was light and the world was drifting. "No!" Jack cried as he started to plummet towards the earth.

_Thud!_

"Ow..." Jack groaned as he bent his arms, propping himself off of the snowy ground. He must have just fallen out of the tree. Then he shot up and looked around. But everything was peaceful. The ground was soft with snow, and the sky was a clear blue. No doomed world to be seen or heard of.

_But what did I just see? It wasn't a dream. I was awake! But it was so real... and who was that voice? And what destiny!? The voice said that it was I who was to create that terrible world! I would never do that! _Jack said to himself, he was confused beyond words.

No later the guardian of fun had said that is when he felt a chill travel down his spine, a bad one, he was being watched. Then a shadow emerged and whispered, "Of course you would never do that, Jack! But destiny is destiny! You cannot change it! And what you saw was a vision. A vision of the future. A vision of your creation." It was Pitch Black.

"Pitch? Is that you? Why don't you come out here so I can whoop your butt!" Jack demanded as he took out his staff.

Pitch sighed as the shadow approached Jack closer, he said, "As much as I would like to talk to you face to face, I cannot. You see, I knew eventually I would be overthrown, so I needed a power source to gain back my power. So when you died saving your sister 300 years ago, I made a prophecy holding your destiny. On Jack Frost's birthday, whichever one where I was defeated, in this case your 318th. The process will start to take place, and soon, the Winter spirit would sacrifice himself and create the ultimate power source and bring me back with all the power in the world! The prophecy is already complete, there is no changing it. It is what you were born to do."

Jack felt his heartbeat everywhere, in his head, throat, fingertips and everywhere else. He stumbled back and sulked next to the tree and slouched down. It was a lot to process. Jack's 318th birthday was only one week away! And it was his destiny!? He couldn't change it!? Pitch had laid this curse on him when he woke from the ice!? This was bad.

"Take your time, it's a lot to process. But you never liked your birthday anyway, but it will be the first time you celebrate it with family, correct? Oh dear what a shame... you will have to end them along with the world on your birthday." Pitch said with great sarcasm.

Jack had enough. All of a sudden, his eyes burned electric blue, his hair turned a vicious and wild white, his skin a tainted light blue and his staff all aglow. He got up and stabbed Pitch with his staff making ice blasts on the ground. Anger was boiling inside him. After a few good hits, Jack's breaths steadied and he blinked. What had happened to him?

"The true power and evil within you, Jack. It's just what I want and need." Pitch said in a craving voice. Jack lunged at the shadow but Pitch had already disappeared.

Jack slowly approached his lake, his grave. Once he had learned that his home was his death place, he had dreaded his birthday. But now he loathed it and feared it even more. But he was going to spend it with the guardians, his family. For 300 years, Jack had spent his birthdays sad and alone but was happy when he knew he would be with the people he loved... even though he still hated it.

But he had to prevent the guardians from knowing at all costs, let alone this whole destiny thing. What would they do to him if they found out? Be rid of him? Kill him? The thoughts made Jack shudder. But he couldn't let the guardians find out. And what evil inside him? Where did he get all that power and why did his feelings and appearance change? He had to act natural and remember to act like himself. It was only a week before the tragedy was going to occur, so he had to make the most out of it.

* * *

**Dun dun daaaaa! **

**What's Jack gonna do? What are his friends going to think? Stay tuned! **

**Ok ok... so yea! I will post the first chapter soon!:)**

**Please review and tell me what you think**

**Peace out!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	3. Birthday got Bashed

**First chapter everyone! Yay!:D I'm so excited and I want y'all to read asap so start reading!**

* * *

It was just another ordinary day for the guardians, but not for Jack. It was the day before the most dreaded day of his long life, his birthday.

They were engaged in an intense battle in California, they were fighting against the fearlings. The guardians would encounter random fearlings since they roamed freely since their master had been absence for some time now.

Jack Frost was soaring the skies with Tooth when his eye caught on the lead fearling that Pitch used to ride on. Jack called out, "Hey, sea biscuit! Remember me!?" Jack swooped down to the streets near the horse.

The fearling backed off and surrendered. He recalled that this teenager was the doing of his master, he didn't want to risk his life or his friends. He rallied his troops as they retaliated with a grunt and vanished into the dark alleys of the streets.

"You showed him up, Frostbite!" Bunny said as he thumped Jack hard in the back making him stumble forward a bit.

"Great job everyone! Let's go back to my palace and celebrate!" North tossed up his hands.

Sandy made thumbs up as Tooth giggled and clapped.

"Sleigh or snow globe?" North said as he took out a snow globe and showed a hand towards his sleigh.

Everyone cried for joy and ran into the sleigh, Bunny was the only one who wanted to travel by snow globe. He mumbled under his breathe as he shuffled his feet to the sleigh. The sleigh hovered before speeding through the sky. The reindeer flying at top speeds.

In no time at all, they had reached North's palace. After the yetis rounded up the reindeer, everyone marched into the meeting room where the elves had prepared a scrumptious fruitcake. It sat on the table and was still warm when North started to slice the cake.

Leaning against the door, Jack spoke up and said, "Um... I'm going to go back to my lake guys, ok? Just got to psych myself up for tomorrow. See you around." He trudged out the door and down the hall, flying out of the window nearby.

"What's up with him?" Bunny snorted with his fork with cake on it an inch away from his lips.

Sandy shrugged and made a question mark.

Tooth stopped eating and gazed at the window where Jack had flown off. It was a special day for him tomorrow but she couldn't put her feather on why.

After the moment of silence, the guardians continued eating but were determined to figure out what was so special about tomorrow for Jack.

**-At the lake (late evening)- **

Occasionally Jack would pace around his lake, sit down bobbing one of his knees but keeping his stare on the moondial he made. It was around 8:00 and he was impatiently waiting for the next day. He just wanted to get over with it.

Then he looked up into the sky and saw the northern lights, North was calling for a meeting. Jack got up and started flying towards North's palace. Not ready for what to expect.

**-Later at North's Palace- **

The lights were off and the whole palace was empty. It was dark and cold. Jack wondered where his friends were. What if this had something to do with the prophecy? Jack started to panic as he started zooming around the palace looking for his friends. Then he heard a loud noise, curious and worried, Jack headed straight for the meeting room.

Jack opened the door and the lights flicked on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The guardians shouted as they popped out from their hiding places. The light revealing decorations and a cake.

Jack shrieked and hid behind a desk.

"Uh... Frostbite? It's us! We just wanted to wish you a happy birthday!" Bunny said hopping over to Jack who now got away from the desk.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" Jack asked, a bit tersely.

Tooth floated forward and started to speak, not hearing the attitude in Jack's voice. "I knew it was something that had to do with your past life Jack so I viewed your memories and found out that tomorrow is your birthday!"

"And we've been preparing ever since. Let's party!" North said as he and Bunny went over to the cake and Sandy created little golden sprinkles and glitter everywhere.

"I hope it's ok, Jack..." Tooth started to say but Jack cut her off.

"No, it's not! I really appreciate what you're trying to do here, but I'm not interested." Jack said losing his temper.

"But we'll have fun! There will be games and music! I know you like fun, Jack. It's your _center!" _Bunny said, trying to reason with the Winter Spirit.

"I said... _'NO'!" _Jack was now getting angry.

"But it's your birthday! It's a time of fun like Bunny said! It will be fine and-" North started to say when Jack once more cut him off.

"NO!" Jack raged with anger brewing in his stomach. His skin started to become a tinted shade of blue, his eyes a bright and vibrant, his hair which was now a clean white, he raised his staff which starting to glow uncontrollably, destroying the decorations and cake, making a mess. Jack had been having anger issues ever since his first meeting with Pitch last week. And he just let it show. Jack then stormed out of the room, mumbling that there should not have been a party.

Everyone just stood in their place, stunned. Jack's appearance had become menacing and he had just had outburst right in front of them. Tooth whizzed out of the room.

He was just about to leave when Tooth called for him, "Jack, what's wrong!? Don't you want to celebrate? I know it's hard since this is also a sad day but you are with us now! It's gonna be fine."

"I just don't like parties." Jack said trying to adapt to sadness.

"It's more than that, I know it. I've seen your memories and know there's more. If you could just tell me, I can help." Tooth said willingly.

Jack stopped in his tracks and turned around rubbing his right arm from a nervous reaction. "It's not that Tooth. You don't want to know what I know. But if you knew anything about my birthday this year, you'd know there's nothing to celebrate." He said backing away foot by foot before breaking away and flying back to his lake leaving Tooth worried and alone.

**-At the lake (closer to midnight)- **

It was now 10:00. Jack just wanted the day to end. "Just a few more hours! Can't this thing go any faster!? I just want this day to end!" He says to himself. He needed to relax. He needed to calm down. Jack retired to his tree and shut his eyes. He was starting to drift off when he heard a crackle and a snap. Jack coughed hoarsely a few times for his throat felt like it was burning. Jack shot open his eyes finding himself surrounded by fire.

This must be another vision, but it felt so real! Jack curled into himself, he was never that fond of fire. Just as things couldn't get hotter or worse, it did. The voice, it was back with another message. Pitch's voice.

"_You shall fulfill your destiny, Jack! There is no other way! Your sacrifice shall grant me worldly power!" _Pitch's voice hissed.

Jack whimpered, he couldn't take the heat. He clamped his eyes shut. But his eyes open to a flame mark on the wall. Seeing this, Jack cried in horror. Then, the vision ended. He was sitting next to the tree near his lake once more.

Jack's scream spread through the land and eventually came across Bunny's big and sensitive ears. Bunny heard the scream and knew it was Jack. Alarmed, Bunny informed the others as they took a tunnel to Jack's lake. 

"Jack! What's wrong!?" Tooth said, clutching Jack who was sprawled out in the snow.

Before Jack could give any explanation, there was a fiery explosion in the distance. North hitched up his sleigh as everyone piled in, Jack last. North clicked his tongue and the reindeer sped towards the fire in the distance. It was on top of a tall building, dangerous.

Once they landed one the roof of the building they stopped stunned. They were face to face with their old enemy, Pitch Black. Pitch was not a shadow, but not himself fully either. He had his body figure back but was very transparent. Pitch was coming back. The guardians snapped out of there shocked state and braced themselves as Jack still stood there frozen.

"I don't care that your back, mate. But your going down!" Bunny said twirling his boomerangs in the pads of his paws.

"_Way down." _Tooth corrected her wings fluttering mad.

"I didn't come here for you." Pitch scowled. Just then, a mark appeared on his forehead. The same mark that was in Jack's vision.

Jack gasped. Then without warning, Pitch sent a blaze of fire straight at him.

* * *

**That's it! Yes! A cliffhanger! Mwah, ha, ha, haaa! Sorry! *_* **

**How is it!? Please review!**

**Peace out!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	4. This Boy is on Fire!

**Chapter 2! Woohoo! Omg i'm getting more psyched each chapter!XD **

**Just start reading already!**

* * *

At the last second, Jack came to his senses and dodged the fire just in time. He could feel the surge of heat and he didn't feel good about it.

Pitch had new powers that were unstoppable and overpowering and obviously having the advantage over Jack. The guardians were fighting hard but were no match for Pitch and his fire abilities. Pitch rammed North with a stream of fire into his sleigh. Sandy was just about to knock Pitch out with dream powder but Pitch countered it making it backfire and causing Sandy to fall asleep instead. Pitch then turned around and saw a boomerang coming for him but he ducked and when it was going back for Bunny, he scorched Bunny knocking him unconscious.

The building was falling apart and Pitch made his way towards Jack, "I've brought a message." Pitch said grasping Jack's arm firmly, rolling up his sweatshirt sleeve. By doing so, Pitch engraved the mark onto Jack's arm. Jack cried in pain and fell back holding his arm that was scorching hot. Jack's arm now had the mark.

Then the whole building started to collapse and a huge rock was about to crush Tooth. She looked up at the large piece of rubble with glazed eyes. The rock was big enough to kill her. Jack shot her a look. He knew she wouldn't make it. He then lost it and freaked out for her.

"NOOOOO!" Jack cried extending his arm.

But just then, Jack's staff glowed and the whole world flashed with white before him. And when the brightness had left, everything was still. The building was falling but was not moving, the reindeer had stopped ranting and raving, and the rock that was about to crush Tooth had stopped midstream but nothing was moving. Jack had frozen time... everything except for Pitch and himself.

"How did I...?" Jack begun to speak.

"You might be able to freeze time birthday boy but you can't stop me, any of it really. When I found out what I had created, I was very impressed. I didn't know you actually had it in you. Such power and evil. But did you seriously think you could just blow out the candles and wish it all away? Today is the day where it begins. No matter what you wish, do, go, fight... you can't stop it." Pitch taunted approaching Jack.

Jack unfroze Tooth just in case if the ice thawed and he wouldn't be there to stop the rock from crushing her. She starts flying around. But before Jack could save the others, Pitch intercepts and Jack was forced to fly away and flee. Tooth starts flying next to him and the questions start pouring in.

"Why is Pitch back? Where did he get those powers? How did you freeze time?" Tooth said in a flurry.

"I'm not sure. I never wanted this day to come. And when it did, I just wanted it to stop. And I guess I got my wish... literally." Jack mumbled to Tooth.

"What's happening!?" Tooth finally blurted out.

"It's my birthday." Jack says. Then Pitch catches up and starts firing fire at the both of them.

"Run Jack! I'll take care of him!" Tooth orders.

Having no choice, Jack starts to fly away from Tooth. He looks back and sees that Tooth stands no chance by herself against Pitch, especially now that he has his new fire abilities. Tooth picks up Pitch and does her blade attack. It looked like several severe cuts on the chest and a ruined face, but when Tooth drops Pitch, he just slumps back up unscathed. Pitch then knocked Tooth unconscious. Jack flew back and grabbed Tooth's hand, flying her to a distant cathedral so he could talk to her in peace for the time being.

Even though Tooth was not awake, Jack knew she could here him so he started his story with Tooth in his arms: "I shouldn't have dragged you into this. Any of you, and now your in. And you need to know. I need to tell you. A week before this very day, Pitch came and told me that when I was born, I had a prophecy to fulfill on my birthday which stated my fate. Something very bad. That's why I didn't want to celebrate. Just because you don't have a party doesn't mean it's not your birthday..."

Tooth started to wake, "What about that sign on Pitch's forehead? What does it mean?" Tooth moaned.

Jack knew and didn't know exactly what that sign was but he was about to answer when Pitch burst in... again. Pitch went straight for Tooth and easily took her out once more with one blow.

"It's just you and me now, kid." Pitch muttered. Jack took to the skies with Pitch following him.

Jack flew atop of a skyscraper only to be trapped by Pitch. Jack started running but Pitch caught up and took a hold of Jack's hoodie from his sweatshirt. Jack still struggled to get away but as a result, Pitch ended up tearing off Jack's hoodie and Jack falling forward. Revealing the marks now on his neck.

Jack knew there was no place to run, so he got up and threw his arm froward staff in hand. Only to be powerfully seized in the wrist by Pitch's strong grasp. Jack's stick fell to the side. Pitch was holding him tight, to tight. Jack winced and wailed under his breath.

"Your destiny must be fulfilled!" Pitch roared.

Then the mark that was on Pitch's forehead now rested on Jack's forehead as well. It burned Jack's head. Then Jack let out a scream as his sweatshirt began to shred off showing his white undershirt that was a bit soiled and the marks on his arms and stomach. The bottom of his pants started to shred too, now resting on his knee and frayed around the edges which also showed the mark. It had spread throughout his entire body, he could feel it. Then Jack's hair started growing a couple of inches, creating a shaggy effect. At the same time, the sun rose and fell, rose and fell, multiple times. Time was going by, fast.

Then it stopped, and Pitch released Jack from his tight grip. Jack collapsed to his knees and clamped his eyes shut with his arms tightly wrapped around his chest. Pitch then yanked Jack up off of the ground.

Jack looked over the city. _Oh no. _It was just like the vision. The buildings were in ruin, the sky a dark black, the world covered in ice, and people were frozen stiff. Jack's eyes then fell upon his friends, all frozen solid.

"No..." Jack weakly said.

"Yes. Look at it. Drink it in. Behold the world you are destined to create." Pitch said in his dark cool voice.

"No! I won't do it!" Jack shouted, "This is just a vision! This can't be real!"

Pitch then roughly clasped Jack's shoulders. "This is the future. Your future. Nothing can stop it. This will come to pass; I'll make sure of it. You are going to destroy the world, Jack. It's written all over your face!" Pitch joked and cackled.

Jack let out a loud cry, making the vision end. Everything returned back to normal, the symbols vanishing on Jack. Jack now was limp, unconscious. Pitch still was holding Jack upright but then let go of him, making him fall off of the building.

"We'll be in touch. Oh, and happy birthday." Pitch calls out to the falling Jack as he then disappears.

Before Jack's limp body was about to crash to the ground, Tooth flew in just in time and caught him like the one time she did when Sandy died. She softly landed on the ground where Jack opened his eyes slightly.

"Let's go home." Tooth said soft and sweetly. Jack grinned. And they both flew to North's palace hand in hand.

**-Later in North's Palace-**

It was after midnight after Jack and Tooth returned to North's Palace. Tooth said she had to go somewhere and flew off. Jack got a spare pair of clothes and changed. He looked funny with tattered clothes and shaggy hair. He went to the bathroom. Jack then took a pair of scissors and cut off his access hair. Then he heard a knock on the door, he opened it and found an arrow.

After following the arrows, Jack was at the door of the meeting room. Jack entered and saw a fully decorated, lit room. Another birthday party Jack assumed.

Bunny came out of his hiding spot, "Um... surprise...!?" He said cautiously.

Then North came out, "Look, we know you didn't want to party. But after today..." North's voice trails off.

Then Sandy came forwards and made gold words above his head, 'We hope you would reconsider.' Sandy smiled warmly.

Then Tooth stepped out last. "You may not like your birthday, but we are all glad your here." Everyone had a little moment of silence.

"We're going to need ice cream." Jack chuckled and smirked.

Sandy's smile grew ear to ear as he made thumbs up and rushed to the other side of the room to get the ice cream.

"I'll cut the cake!" North said in his strong Russian accent.

"Hey, you gonna be ok?" Tooth asked standing next to Jack.

"I will be." Jack said reassuringly and smiled at Tooth.

Tooth started to talk again, "What you told me about your destiny. That something bad was supposed to happen. I guess it did. I'm sorry that I couldn't stop it."

"None one could." Jack replied sadly.

Tooth's eyebrows then furrowed a bit, "We _will _find Pitch. We'll figure out what he did and why he is after you. But right now, you're safe. You're here with friends. It's over." Tooth then touches Jack on the shoulder.

Tooth couldn't have been more wrong and Jack knew this was far from over. She had not seen the visions he had seen and never will. Jack felt something burn on his palms. He raised them to find the mark engraved there.

Jack said, "No, this was just the beginning."

* * *

**What does that mark mean!?XO (seriously I dunno) Whats gonna happen to Jack!?**

**Chapter 3 will be soon!**

**Review if you like!:)**

**Peace out!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	5. Mark? Gem? What next?

**This chapter is about the mark! Chapter 3! It's a bit shorter than the others but it speaks for itself. The next chapter is gonna be awesome though, it's my favorite part in the story!XD**

**Read away!**

* * *

**North's Place ~the Meeting Room~ **

The four guardians: North, Bunny, Sandy and Tooth were viewing their memories of the battle with Pitch trying to uncover what the mark that Pitch had meant. At the moment, they were viewing Bunny's memory.

"Bunny, go back." North ordered as he kept his eyes locked on Pitch.

"We've done this all day, North..." Bunny complained and sighed.

"Do it." North demanded sharply.

The Pooka rolled his eyes. "Pitch kicks our bloody asses, take 304." Bunny said not minding his language and made his memory rewind and the guardians viewed the battle from the begging all over again.

The guardians were getting nothing. They had done this all day and they were starting to get ticked off. Tooth stopped the memory and everyone was now back in the meeting room. She slammed her little hand on the desk.

"Have we checked everywhere? Where does that mark come from?" Tooth snarled.

"It's our job to go all over the world and protect the children. We've been doing it for centuries. I would know if I saw that sort of language, mark anywhere." North said rubbing his head, racking his brain.

"Not Spanish, Arabian, English, Asian, nothing." Bunny said flatly and low key, twirling his boomerang.

Sandy then had an idea. _What if the mark isn't from Earth? _The thought made Sandy shudder. But it was an option. He quickly wrote it down above his head for the guardians to see.

"That might be it. Ludicrous. But that might be it." Bunny scoffed.

"New powers? Cryptic threats? Targeting Jack? Pitch is playing a whole new game now. And this symbol is the key. We need to find out what it means." Tooth said with determination.

"We should consult, Manny. He will know." North said. He led the guardians out of the room and towards the center of his palace where the moondial rests.

But they didn't go far, before there was trouble brewing in the city.

**-Meanwhile at Jack's Lake- **

"Tick-tock, Jack. Time is running out." Pitch whispered.

Jack summons up the courage and responds, "I'm not afraid of you! I never was and never will be!" Jack has his staff next to him.

Pitch comes out of the shadows now and is standing right behind Jack. He is now fuller. He is not so transparent. And he looked more majestic. His collar now had spikes that rose above his head and his cloak trailed behind him. "What you have concealed you shall become!" Pitch roared as he made fire erupt everywhere.

A wall of flame was headed towards Jack, he sliced the fire in half and continued his rebellion, "It's a lie! I won't let this happen! I'll find a way!"

Pitch comes walking in through the fire with his hands behind his back, "Your optimism is really adorable, but your forgetting one thing, Jack."

The fire disappears and replaced by it is the dark world covered in ice and the black sky above Jack. And his friends frozen solid.

"This is what you were born to do. The reason you were born was to destroy this planet! Your destiny will be fulfilled!" Pitch's voice echos like thunder throughout the dark clouds.

Then there was a loud clap of thunder which woke Jack from his vision.

Jack sighed with distraught. These visions were getting worse and worse each time and sometimes he wouldn't know if he was in one or not. After getting his act together, Jack saw the northern lights, red northern lights. It meant trouble.

Jack flew to a demolition sight with the others and saw Pitch waiting for them ready for a fight. Once more, the guardians failed to even scratch Pitch while they were pulling out their finest moves. But the guardians were also determined to figure out what that mark on Pitch's forehead stood for.

"I know why you are fighting so hard. You want to know about _this-" _Pitch pauses and then points to the mark on his forehead. "don't you? How many sleepless nights have you spent trying to unravel it's secrets? Well, let me put your mind at ease, it's called the Mark of Scath. There is actually information about it in one of your books, North. The Man in the Moon one." Pitch finishes and then lurks back into the shadows.

North's face goes as red as his coat. The answer was in his palace the whole time! It was an embarrassing blip. But he wanted to know what that mark meant at all costs as soon as possible. "No time for sleigh ride!" He calls and chucks a snow globe into the air creating a glittering portal.

"Thank Manny! Decent transportation! Hallelujah!" Bunny exclaims as he gleefully hops into the portal first followed by North, Sandy, Tooth, then Jack.

North rushed to the library and pulled out the book on the Man in the Moon. _Why would it be in here? _North thought. The book contains the wisdom of Manny. Maybe the Moon heard about this mark and wrote it down in here.

With everyone crowded around North, he wildly flipped the pages to _P _for prophecy. After a mad search, full of old prophecies and tales, North was just about to say that Pitch had led them on a wild goose chase when in the corner a little paragraph said 'Scath' North was going to read what the paragraph had to say when a projectile of three statues glowed out of the book. The guardians jumped back with shock and amazement, including Jack.

'Approximately 300 years ago, a dark and secret prophecy was created.' One of the statues said.

'When thing King of Nightmares had fallen the gem would rise and bring forth power to resurrect the king.' The second statue continued.

King of Nightmares... that was definitely Pitch.

'The gem is the ultimate power source. The gem will sacrifice it's power to the Nightmare King and he will rise once more.' The third statue finished.

There was a silence, then all three statues spoke at once, "More powerful than ever before. The Nightmare King shall be unstoppable." The statues then faded back into the book rewriting the paragraph making ink spread over the pages. Then the book pages flipped like crazy before closing itself.

"Bloody hell... what was that!?" Bunny said after collecting his thoughts.

"Just enough information." Tooth said with pride.

"So this, 'gem', will give it's power to Pitch and he will return and be unstoppable...?" North said putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

Sandy then said, 'Now the question is... where is the gem?'

Sandy had a point. Where on earth was this gem? What did it look like?

Jack was breathing hard and asked a notable question: "What are we going to do to it when we find it?"

"We can't let Pitch get his hands on it. We must destroy it." North said pounding his fist on the table.

Everyone looked at each other with agreement. Jack was the only one who kept his head still. Jack then broke the silence.

"Um... guys. I'm gonna go home and uh... process some thoughts, ok?" Jack ran out of the room before any of the guardians could answer.

"Jack, wait! We have to sort things through!" Tooth said flying after him but something caught her wings.

It was Bunny, "Let the ankle-biter be, Tooth. It's a lot to process and Jack likes to be alone."

* * *

Jack was not heading home. He was heading towards the sky. As high as he could possibly get. He was going to consult the Man in the Moon. He must know how to stop it. Jack needed help, fast. For he, Jack Frost, was the gem.

* * *

**Jack's the gem!XO And his friends are going to destroy him if they found out! Will Manny be able to help Jack!? Will the destiny be fulfilled!? So many questions! **

**Chapter 4 will be coming out soon! Be on the lookout!**

**Peace out!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	6. Pitch gets schooled

**Hey everyone! Omg will Manny help Jack!? What will his friends do if/when they find out Jack's the gem!?**

**Just read now! This is story is about the same length as the last one btw**

* * *

Jack flew up into the starry night sky, probably the last time he will do so. He payed very close attention to how cold and crisp the air felt and the wind blowing happily against his face that ruffled his hoodie. It felt good. He flew higher and higher, above the clouds, until he got a beautiful view of the full Moon and the twinkling stars.

Jack stopped to catch his breath before beginning to speak, "Manny. Listen. Please, I need your help! The prophecy, it's happening! You have to tell me how to stop it!" Jack pleaded softly.

_Nothing could be done. The promise of your birth was absolute. _The Man in the Moon's deep and soft voice whispered in Jack's head.

Jack bared his teeth. The Man in the Moon was no help, again. But Jack kept on persisting, "I don't believe you! There has got to be a way! I don't want to be this. I don't want to help him. Manny, I'm _scared." _Jack's bottom lip started to tremble. He was never scared. _Why didn't Manny tell him? He doesn't tell me anything_.

_You have my love, Jack Frost. Even though I know what you would become and what you would bring. It is too late for Earth. _Manny's last words echoed in Jack's sad mind.

**-Meanwhile-**

After the guardians had read the prophecy, they started to see the Mark of Scath appear everywhere. They saw the marks on the floor and that lead towards the front door. It looked like a path.

"I think we should follow them. I think its important." Tooth said following the marks to the palace gate.

"Alright. Tooth, Sandy, you two fly. Bunny and I shall take the tunnels." North said grudgingly.

Bunny's thumped the ground twice as a large hole appeared. Sandy and Tooth had taken to the skies. Bunny offered for North to go in first. Before North jumped in though, he said, "Enjoy this, you will never see it again." North hated taking the tunnels as much as Bunny hated taking the sleigh.

After some travel, the guardians came to a hole in the middle of the forest. Pitch's lair. The marks were all dropping into the dark and deep hole. Tooth flew down head first with Sandy, Bunny then North.

Pitch was sitting in a throne. But something about him looked devastatingly horrifying. Pitch was now almost solid, you could see through him... but only just. His robe had a long, torn train and the collar was tall with the spikes and the sleeves were loose and had the same affect as the train.

"Where's the gem, Pitch!?" Tooth sneered.

"Hand it over right now or things are gonna get bad." Bunny snarled, stepping forward passing his boomerangs.

Pitch scowled and said, "The gem is missing, I don't have it right now. And as you know it shall give me outrageous power. So I guess it is a race? But at least, I know what it looks like and where I can find it." Pitch rose from his throne.

Then a fight broke out. A big one. Pitch knew that he had the advantage, let alone that he had his fire powers. They were in his lair, his home. They didn't know how it worked. So every once in a while Pitch would send a guardian down a wrong alley or fall down a hole. And one by one, Pitch started trapping each guardian in a corner.

Once he had rallied all the guardians in one place while they were too weak and tired to fight, he could easily kill them. "Trust me. This won't hurt a bit." Pitch started to slowly approach the guardians who tried to scramble away.

"Wanna bet!?" A voice raged through the lair.

Pitch and the guardians looked around and saw Jack Frost standing on a pillar. But Jack looked different... he had the symbol of Scath all over him, it was on his clothes. The mark was on his forehead, arms, torso, and legs. And Jack had the same electric and glowing appearance on his clothes, eyes, hair and staff as he did when the guardians made the surprise party for him. Pitch started to trot over towards Jack. Jack jumped down so that he and Pitch were face to face while the guardians were still huddled in the corner with shock.

"This time I've got a message for you." Jack growled, "You're going to have to destroy me first before you can use me!" Jack ranted armed with his staff which was glowing like crazy.

"I shall consider your message." Pitch said with a smug smirk as he started to fall into the shadows.

"Oh no! I'm not finished yet!" Jack yelled after Pitch. He then dipped his staff into the shadow where Pitch disappeared. Then with a grunt, Jack lifted his staff along with Pitch who seemed to be held in the air by his neck with an invisible force. Projecting from Jack's staff everyone presumed.

"Leave my friends out of this!" Jack demanded firmly still holding Pitch hostage.

"I didn't bring them into this. You did." Pitch coughed out with his eyes gleaming down on Jack.

Jack spitted out, "Don't you want to protect and keep your precious gem safe...!?"

Pitch did not respond. Jack's face burned cold and his grip tightened around his staff. Then-with a cry of effort-pointed his staff to the side which made Pitch slam into a wall. Jack did it again, and again, and again.

North asked everyone while watching Jack tossing Pitch around like a rag doll. "So, Jack has the gem?"

Tooth was paying very close attention and listening hard. But then, it clicked. "No..." She began, her voice low and shaky, "Jack _is _the gem."

Everyone could see it clearly now. It made perfect sense, it was just hard to believe. Now the only question was, _why? _

Jack then smashed Pitch against the wall one last time before releasing his tension. He stomped towards the limp and beaten Pitch.

"I'll say it one more time: I am not afraid of you! I never was and never will be!" Jack said, calming down.

Pitch exhaled and nimbly sat up saying, "You may not be afraid of me... but look who's afraid of you." Pitch then cocked his head towards the guardians before vanishing into the shadows.

Tooth was the first to stand. "Uh... Jack?"

Jack looked down at his feet. His rage had calmed but the marks were still on him. It was time to tell his friends the truth... his destiny.

* * *

"Scath was what the ancients would call when a dark sacrifice was made for the greater good." Jack had some more visions. One of which is where he was in the ancient time and learned the meaning of Scath.

"When ever is a sacrifice for the greater good!?" North scoffed, not really focusing on what was at hand.

"But what makes you all glow in the dark, mate?" Bunny asked Jack. Meaning that why did Jack have the symbol of Scath all over him.

Jack rubbed his temple and laughed. Not because of fun, but because of nervousness. "For one, it means that I'm the sacrifice, but you all knew that." Jack paused and then stiffened, "And that it's a warning, the sacrifice is going to happen soon. I'm not just a person, I'm a power source." Jack felt like he was almost to tears. He felt as if he was only a something, not a someone.

Tooth saw the terror in Jack's eyes and rubbed his shoulder, trying to comfort him. She asked softly, "But Jack, why you? Why did this prophecy have to deal with you?"

Jack looked Tooth in the eyes. He then glanced at his friends. They wanted to know. "Because..." He cleared his throat, "Pitch made the prophecy. When I was born 318 years ago, he made my destiny. So when the year came when he no longer roamed the dark alleys as a full person. I would become the ultimate power source for him-on my birthday-so he could come back, unstoppable." Jack realized that it was getting hard to breath and that he was pursing his lips tightly. He gnawed the inside of his cheek until he tasted salty blood.

The guardians stared at Jack with their eyes bloodshot open with shock. They didn't know what to say, do, feel.

Jack continued to speak, brushing off Tooth's hand and turning himself to all of the guardians. "Bad things are gonna happen soon. Really bad things and it's gonna be my fault. I thought I could handle this alone. I tried but I was wrong." His eyes were glistening. It was getting extremely difficult to fight off tears. Jack was usually great dealing with emotions but this was different.

Tooth gave Jack a hug. Jack could feel his shoulder was wet, with Tooth's tears. Everyone then crowded around Jack. Jack would normally state that this was a bit awkward but it would be the last time this would happen so he bit his tongue.

"How do we stop him, Jack?" North asked looking down on the teenager.

"We don't." Jack replied harshly.

"That doesn't mean that we can't try." Bunny responded roughly.

"I _vow _to _never ever _let the world end, Jack." Tooth puts both of her hands on each one of Jack's shoulders.

Sandy nods and makes a heart and a cross over it, making a swear. 'We all do' he then writes.

The sides of Jack's lips curl up as well as his eyes. But deep inside, he knew that they couldn't do anything about it. At least it was nice to know that he had the best friends a person could ask for. Then the guardians finally started to exit the lair together.

* * *

**That's it! What's gonna happen next!? I dunno lol! **

**Please review! Chapter 5 will be out soon! (My favorite chapter! So excitedXD)**

**Peace out!**

**-SkatingDJ **


	7. the Best Day of my Life

**Yay! Chapter 5!XD My FAV one! Omg I was sooooo excited to write this one! This is my favorite part in the story! I made this chapter long(er):) The next chapter will be my second favorite. **

**Read away!**

* * *

Jack was sleeping in his tree near the lake. It was very early morning. Behind Jack's eyelids, he could see the light of the sun that was just rising over the horizon. He could feel the burn on his arms... from the mark of Scath. Jack bolted up with the burning sensation on his arms. He looked down on them.

"No..." He wailed. He could feel it, today was the day he would fulfill his destiny and sacrifice himself and become the ultimate life source to Pitch. The most dreaded day of his life was finally here. It was a beautiful day, it saddened Jack that it would not be so shortly.

_There is no point in fighting it... _Jack said, sitting up from his tree. _Might as well make the most out of today. _Jack confessed to himself. Today he felt like watching the sunrise at North's Palace. He normally hated to do so since it would be so hot and bright. Which brought on another thing, no snow today. It would please Bunny. _No snow. _Jack thought as he flew towards North's Palace. It made Jack depressed that he couldn't do what he loved on his last day but it was also Bunny's as well.

The sky was a glowing pink and orange, and closer towards the edge of the sky, it was a deep purple and blue. Jack had to admit, it was a pretty sight. Especially atop of North's Palace, it was a grand view. He then felt the burn again and looked down at himself raising his arms with his hands turned in. The mark of Scath was written all over him. Just as Jack tucked his hands away in his pockets and the marks start to burn off, he heard the flutter of wings. Tooth.

Tooth flew up to Jack, standing on the edge of the palace with him. "What are you doing up so early, here? At sunrise?" Tooth asked dreamily. She was still a little sleepy.

Jack snorts, "I could ask you the same thing." He says.

Tooth yawns. "I love sunrises... so colorful and beautiful to look at. It's the promise of a new day where anything is possible." She said cheerily with a light spirit.

Jack cocks his head towards her with a smirk on his face. "You always this bright and cheery this early in the morning, Tooth?" He asks curiously with a little admiration in the tone of his voice.

Tooth grins. "Pretty much. Looks like it's going to be a fantastic day!" Her wings now beating faster with thrill.

Jack smiles back at Tooth. "Yeah..." He stops and thinks for a moment. _What else? What else would make the guardians day better? Breakfast. _Jack wasn't a cook at the least bit but... he could try. "Hungry?" He then asked looking at Tooth once more.

Tooth nods and giggles. Jack zooms down with Tooth following into North's Palace. Jack headed for the grand kitchen where all the elves were making cookies, cakes and candy canes. A few dozing off or sneaking in a bite. This made Jack smile.

_Ok... _Jack thought. _What to make? _Jack racked his brain. Jack did not know what to cook let alone how to but he decided to make pancakes. The sun was coming up and the guardians were going to wake up soon. Jack wanted their breakfast to be ready by then. So he decided to make it fast, really fast. He turned on the grill, not caring on how high it was. All Jack knew was that pancakes consisted of eggs, flour, and milk. He didn't know the rest nor did he really care. Not reading the instructions, he whipped up a batch of pancake mix and poured the content onto the grill.

He flipped them a few times. They were black and crunchy looking. They sizzled and popped on the grill. Jack cut one in half, it was runny. Hard and crunchy on the outside, chewy and runny on the inside. _Oops. _Jack said to himself. Somewhat laughing at his pitiful and pathetic work.

Bunny was the first to come pouncing into the kitchen from his rabbit tunnel, curious of all the ruckus. He peeped around Jack to see what he was cooking, snatching a plate in the process and passing one to North who just showed up. Jack was aware of this and scraped a pancake off of the grill with a lot of might and flung it to North behind his back. It hit North's plate with a bunch of force, making him stumble backwards.

"_Woah!" _North exclaimed before regaining his balance. "Good arm." He then complimented.

After some struggling, Jack managed to get all the pancakes off of the grill which was black (The elves had cussed at Jack for this) and dumped them on his friend's plates. "Morning. Pancakes?" He said offering them some.

"Uh... thanks, mate?" Bunny said, staring at his piles of pancakes.

Sandy formed a question mark over his head.

"What is the occasion?" Tooth asked Jack politely in her sweet little voice.

Jack pursed his lips. "Can't I just do something nice for my friends?"

"Um... yeah... but..." Bunny begins to speak examining the pancakes.

North cuts in. "You never have before."

Jack firmly crosses his arms and taps his foot wildly. His eyes ablaze and his eyebrows furrowed with his teeth gritted. A threatening storm cloud wavered over North's and Bunny's heads.

North immediately cleans up his act, "I guess there's a first time for everything! Ho ho..." North abruptly finishes his sentence with a chuckle and shoves a pancake into his mouth as everyone else does the same not wanting to have a cloud over their heads.

Bunny reacts first... by falling off his chair with his mouth still full. North and Sandy quietly and quickly spit them out in a little golden pale Sandy made below the table. Tooth is the only one who actually swallows and by the look of it, enjoys it.

After washing his mouth out thoroughly with milk, North glances at Jack who has his back turned to them with a storm cloud over his head, North wearily says, "Don't you think it's nice of Jack to make us breakfast?"

Bunny rests his chin on the table, making it rain with chocolate sauce on his pancake. "Yeah... even if the guy has no clue how to cook." He groans.

North makes a straight face and nudges Bunny gesturing to Jack. Jack had now a big storm cloud raining wet snow on him, making his hair and sweatshirt a little damp. Let alone the droop and frown in his expression.

Bunny immediately sits straight up in his chair. "Did I say that out loud!? I mean... YUM!" Bunny corrects himself making a thumbs up along with Sandy who tried to hide the fact that his face looked a little green.

"Tough on the outside yet runny on the inside! How tasty!" Tooth pipes up as she tops her pancakes with rainbow sprinkles. "More please!" She calls extending out her empty plate. The boys gladly pile their pancakes onto Tooth's plate with glee. She gobbles them up. "What a glorious way to start the day!" She giggles.

Jack looked back, North was patting his tongue with a napkin trying to get the taste out while Bunny and Sandy were coating their tongues with chocolate sauce. _I always knew Bunny was an immature feline frisky! _He cussed to himself. Jack, wanting to get everyone's attention, bangs his arm against the table. "So..." He begins, "You wanna go hang out or something?" Jack musters a crooked smile.

Sandy makes big golden question marks over everyone's heads. But then North's globe started to go off. There were fearlings on the loose in Russia.

"It'll have to wait. In the sleigh!" North announces jumping off of his seat with everyone heading towards the loading dock.

* * *

When the gang reached Russia, a whole (abandoned) highway-which was clouded from the civilized life-was intercepted with fearlings. Tons of them. With the leader at the front of the pack.

Tooth was the first to fly out of the sleigh and dive headfirst into the pack. She clutched a fearling and slayed him until he was ash. But seconds later, the fearling rose from the ash. They could reproduce. It was going to be a long and hard fight.

"We need to gather enough energy so we can take them all out at once!" Tooth noted.

Jack vowed to not let the fearlings touch a hair on his friend's heads, so he was determined to protect them. It kept him very busy protecting them while fighting fearlings.

Bunny was about to smash into a tree, hard. Jack sped off towards the tree and grabbed Bunny out of harms way in the nick of time. Bunny jumped off calling, "Thanks! I owe you one!" Before he returned to the battle.

Jack inhaled and exhaled slowly with a sigh. "Yeah. Sure." He mumbled doubtfully.

After a little while, Jack got tired off this. He flew down to the ground. Landing before the leader fearling who grunted with anticipation, scraping the ground with his hoof, bobbing his head up and down.

Jack slit his eyes. "Time to end this!" He declared. Jack raised his staff, exerting as much energy into it as it could bear. The staff glowed a vibrant blue and white. Jack closed his eyes and focused for a brief moment. After his staff was charged and trembling with power, he forced it at the leader of the fearlings. A flash of blue light streamed out of Jack's staff.

The leader's outer layer glowed a light blue as well did the other. It corrupted him as he cracked and fell to ashes. The others came out the same. Then the ash disappeared.

Jack's staff dimmed as Jack's breaths steadied. Jack looked at his friends who were gawking at him with raised eyebrows. Still panting, Jack brushed a lock of hair from his forehead and asked, "Who wants to eat?"

* * *

Jack and the crew headed to North's favorite restaurant. It was close by since it was in Russia. Jack did not particularly like this restaurant at all. But it would be convenient for North on his last day. And the others didn't mind it as well.

After lunch, Jack offered to go to the park in New York, U.S.A to charm Tooth. When they arrived, the trees were green, the sun was shining, and the birds were chirping... and no snow of course. The guardians traveled off course so as to not disturb the people. And Tooth was flying in style.

Tooth noticed that Jack was in a good mood today and asked him if he would like to help her collect the nights shift of teeth. He didn't quite enjoy doing it but she gave it a shot. "Jack? Would you like to help me collect the teeth tonight?"

_I will if there is a tonight. _Jack sadly admitted but made a strained smile. "Sure!" He lied.

Tooth giggled and flew to the back, whooping with joy.

Sandy then came forth and made a golden figure of a ball above his head. Sandy wanted to play a game he made. It was like a combo of hot potato and basketball. Sandy would make a golden ball made out of sand. And everyone would pass it around, the sand falling making the ball shrink. Someone would have to get the ball into the basketball net before the ball dissolved. If the ball dissolves in your hands before you can dunk it, you are out.

Jack didn't like the game. Everyone else didn't either at that matter but not as much as him. He thought it was immature in his opinion. But Jack sucked up the truth. "Ok." He said, getting into position.

"But you don't like Sandy's game!" Bunny said.

"Maybe that's because I've never played it before." Jack said wisely.

Everyone then stopped. Jack wanted to play Sandy's lame game for one, and for two, he didn't complain about it! Not a single protest or look of anguish on the Winter Spirits face!

Sandy started to create the ball but North stepped up and stopped him. He had been pondering about Jack's strange behavior. And he wanted to get to the bottom root of it.

"Ok, Jack. What's the catch? Pancakes? Lunch? Sandy's game!?" North confronted Jack, scratching his beard.

Jack backs off and then states, "We have a lot to do before sunset." He admits.

He then looks at the sky. Sun, no clouds, clear sky and... _the Moon!? Manny!? _The Man in the Moon comes up and blocks the sun. A solar eclipse. Jack knew that Manny could not fend off a solar eclipse, it was natural. But... _oh no. _The sky became dark. _Not here. _The birds flew away. _Not now! _It was night.

Jack felt it. The burn. The scorching pain. Jack tucked his arms into his chest. He could _feel _the Mark of Scath be written all over him.

"Ugh..." Jack moaned. He began to jostle, turn and twist back and forth. He felt like he was being roughly shoved and tossed to and fro by an invisible force.

"What's going on, mate!?" Bunny stuttered, meaning the eclipse and Jack.

"Jack!?" Tooth cried out with worry.

It was so painful. Tears sprung to Jack's eyes. He then rotated towards his friends as he crashed to the ground, gasping for air, his arms flailing forward and the Mark of Scath all over him. His eyes bloodshot.

As soon as Jack's sulked and marked body collapsed to the floor, the guardians rushed over to him. They see the Mark of Scath written on him from top to bottom. Tooth kneels next to Jack, placing her hand under his head, raising it.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tooth scolds. "It's happening, isn't it?"

Bunny's voice shakes, "Today is the day... It is-"

Jack cuts off Bunny and manages to finish his sentence, "The end of the world." Jack begins to shed tears but tries to blink them away. He couldn't hold it back any longer. The pain, sorrow, and sadness had grown too much.

_It is the end of the world_

* * *

**AAAHHHHH! NOOOOO! ITS OVER! TAKE COVER! STAY WARM!**

**Ok, im done lol XD But what's Jack gonna do!? What's Pitch gonna do!? What's gonna happen!?**

**Review as always!**

**Peace out!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	8. Fire in the House!

**Chapter 6 people omg! Will Jack fulfill his destiny or fight it and what will happen to the world and everyone else! O.O **

**BEWARE: Long chapter ahead!**

**So read on!**

* * *

"Ok everyone, just as we've planned." North informs everyone. He had Jack in his arms. Once the guardians found out it was the end of the world, they had gone into the sleigh and rode to North's Palace. North had traveled down to the cellar.

Jack coughed and cleared his throat, "Where are you taking me?" He asked weakly.

"You said there was nothing we could do." Bunny pouted his furry lips and shrugged. "We disagreed." He turns his head to Jack, smirking. "So we've been preparing for this day..."

Sandy approached a cupboard full of liquor. He made a golden card and swiped it in front of one of the liquor labels. The cupboard opened up and showed a secret passageway downstairs. 'The cupboard is made out of the toughest steel and is protected by my sand. And the liquor is just for decorations." Sandy chuckles quietly.

Jack tilted his head so he could get a better view of the room he was in. "You did all this for me?" He says with a slight smile.

Tooth grits her teeth and turns her hands into fists. "We're ready to take on Pitch!" She shouts.

This grabs Jack's attention. He sits up in North's arms as much as he can. "No, you can't! Just go! Save yourselves!" He cries, raising his voice.

"We're not giving up! Neither are you!" Tooth protests strongly.

"Our plan is simple." North begins, "Jack, you are the power source. Pitch needs you to take over the world with his nightmares, bringing back the Dark Ages." North then looks at Bunny, expecting him to finish.

Bunny hops over to North. "But if Pitch can't get to the power source, then he can't take over." Bunny says logically.

'So all we gotta do is keep Pitch from getting to Jack!' Sandy makes in gold, nodding along with each word.

Jack rests his head back down on North's arm in defeat. "You can't." He croaks.

"We will!" Tooth replies through clenched teeth. She didn't mean to be harsh to her sweet Tooth but this was desperate times and measures.

North gently puts Jack down on a chair. "You will be safe here. Everything is ready. Nothing alive is getting in here." North says firmly.

"Nor anything with the symbol of Scath." Tooth adds.

Jack rubs his neck which still burns from the marks. He sighs. "This is all great, but none of it is gonna make a difference." Jack's gaze drifts downwards. "Today, the prophecy will be fulfilled. Pitch will return. There is no stopping him." Jack said looking back up warily at is friends.

"There's never been a villain we couldn't stop before." Bunny says. Sandy takes his fist and pounds it into the palm of his other hand.

"Pitch isn't a villain." Jack says, trying to sort out reason. "He is the incarnation of evil. The source of all darkness. The-" Jack was about to carry on when:

"Ok, he's a rotten Easter egg. We get it." Bunny sputters.

"No you don't!" Jack rages. Taking a threatening step forward towards the guardians. Tightening his grip around his staff. "You don't know Pitch."

North gathers the bravery to stand up to the raging Winter Spirit. "And Pitch doesn't know the Guardians. Stay in here. We'll be watching from up there if you need us." North points up to the ceiling above them.

The guardians start to exit the secret chamber. As they walk out, Tooth stops and makes a sharp turn back to Jack. She pulls out a gold coin from her feathered pocket. Jack didn't know Tooth had pockets.

"Jack, the reason I give these coins to children is because they are filled with hope and luck. So, I'm giving it to you hoping that it will do just that." Tooth says warmly as she takes Jack's arm and opens his hand. She places the coin in his palm and closes his hand, her hands wrapped around his. She then abruptly lets go and leaves.

Jack sulks and sighs. "All the luck in the world won't help us now."

* * *

Jack paces the room in the dark muttering to himself. He emits a small glow from his staff just enough so he can see himself and where his feet are taking him.

"They can't stop him." Jack mumbled under his breath in despair. "Nothing can stop him-" But then Jack came to reason with himself, "but they're willing to risk everything for me." That's right, "If anyone could stop Pitch, maybe they could." The guardians had defeated Pitch before and could do it again!

Then a sinister and cruel voice came thundering in from above, "You know none of them would fill your head with fanciful ideas." Pitch

_No. Pitch!? Here!? How did he get in here!? How did he get passed my friends? Oh no. Can't I just have one moment in peace without this guy shadowing me!? _No. "You aren't here!" _My ears are deceiving me. _"You can't be!" Jack called out blankly in the darkness.

A shadow lurks behind Jack. "I am always with you..." Pitch whispers.

Jack shuddered and a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead. He wished that Pitch would just leave him alone. "Get out!" He roared. He was sick and tired of it.

"There is no stopping what is about to happen. The Dark Ages shall return! You were born so I could rule the earth." Pitch's shadow grew larger.

_That was NOT the reason I was born! _Pitch's last sentence almost brought Jack to tears. It was as if his sacrifice for his little sister meant nothing and it was all a big scam made by Pitch. "I was born because I saved my little sister!" Jack angrily clarified. "Oh yeah... by the way, what if I don't let you? What if I don't become your power source?" He taunted.

This made Pitch enraged. He burst out of his shadow. He had grown and was now barely complete. He just needed Jack to finish the process. "It is not _your _place to tell me what to do!" Pitch then flares out his arms encasing Jack in a ring of fire. "_I _am the one with all the power! _I _am the one who decides your destiny! YOU DO NOT HAVE A CHOICE!" Pitch yelled at the top of his lungs.

In an attempt to burn out the fire, Jack attacked Pitch. But with every icy hit, Pitch absorbed Jack's attacks. As if the ice just melted on him upon contact-which made total sense-but Jack was now useless and vulnerable.

"You are not a person, you are a mere object from my creation!" says Pitch.

That was the last straw. "_No... I'm... NOT!" _Jack felt a surge of rage coming on. His eyes started to glow and his skin started to turn a slight blue. He was losing control again. _Oh no. Not again! Control it! Stop! _

"AAH!" Jack cowers in fear to the floor on his knees holding his face in his hands. His skin started to turn back to normal and his eyes dimmed through Jack's fingers.

Pitch then towers over Jack with pure intimidation. "You wanted to protect your friends. Keep them from knowing. But you cannot deny the evil within you. You will bring destruction to everything and everyone." He hissed with his honey colored eyes evilly gleaming down on Jack.

_No. Never. Ever. It can't be true! _"No!" Jack protested.

"You cannot hide from your destiny!" Pitch's last words roared an echoed through the room before he disappeared, leaving Jack still on his knees in the dark.

Another vision.

Jack sniffed. He couldn't see, but he could feel that his cheeks were wet and sticky with dry tears. Jack felt weak and tired. His eyes stung and his jaw ached. He was sore all over. Instead of standing up, Jack simply tucked his knees into his chest. Pulled his hood over his head and buried his head into his arms. Crying was pointless. He felt weak. Pitiful. Worthless. Nothing.

**-Meanwhile outside the palace- **

It wasn't long before trouble came to the front door, literally.

The guardians were facing against unlike any villain they've ever faced before. It wasn't Pitch, nor was it the lead fearling. It was soldiers. Fire demon soldiers. They melted the ice beneath their feet wherever they walked and they were not easy to defeat. It took a little more than striking them with a sword or a whip. It was a hard, long and dangerous business. The fire demons were created from Pitch and were after Jack to capture him. But the guardians were determined to keep Jack safe.

"No ones getting in here!" North growled as he sliced a fire demon right down the center.

Not only that the fire demons were hard to defeat, they were multiplying. More and more kept pouring in and the guardians were losing energy. They kept backing and backing towards the palace door in retreat. They kept fighting but they knew eventually they would lose. But it was stalling time.

All of a sudden, the fire demons stopped what they were doing and mingled into a large group. Then they split in the middle, making a alleyway. For Pitch. He majestically walked down the isle approaching the worn out guardians.

Pitch was there to offer them a deal. "If you hand over Jack. We leave in peace." Pitch richly examined his nails.

After a few wheezes, Tooth spoke and said, "Never in a million years!" Truthfully.

Pitch sighed. "Ah well, continue on then." The battle then raged on once more.

If the guardians weren't going to hand over Jack that easily, Jack would have to come out himself Pitch thought. It was time to make contact with the Winter Spirit once more.

**-Back in the secret chamber-**

Jack could hear the ferocious battle raging on from outside. He wondered if his friends were alright. He thought to help them but they would have just sent him right back here.

Jack becoming bored with himself and his thoughts heard Pitch's voice once more. Except, this time, it was not a vision. Jack actually could feel it this time. _Uh oh. _Jack sprang to his feet, staff at the ready.

Pitch floated down to Jack from a sand cloud. He was actually there this time. He spoke in a cold and creepy voice, "Your friends cannot stop the inedible. They are doomed. Do you really want their last day to end like this? How can you bear to watch them suffer?"

_Suffer!? Are my friends suffering for me out there!? _Pitch was right, Jack couldn't bear to think that his friends were getting hurt because he was being a coward and locking himself in this safe house. "Don't hurt them!" Jack insisted raising his staff higher.

Pitch shakes his head with disappointment. "I'm not the one hurting them, _you _are. You know what must be done." Pitch said meaning that Jack must come with him.

Jack knew that if in order to stop the war that was putting his friends life on the line, he had to go with Pitch and become his power source and end his life. "I don't want to!" _Stupid! I have to! _Jack scolded himself.

Pitch came closer to the Winter Spirit with a look of disgust on his face and tersely grabbed Jack's wrist. Jack tried to wriggle out of it but Pitch was driven to take him."You cannot hide from your destiny!" He reminded Jack once more.

Pitch was right. No more. He could not avoid this. He was destined to do this. No matter what everyone did, the outcome would be the same. He could not let his friends be in danger any more. Jack nodded at Pitch and followed him out of the secret cellar.

**-Back outside-**

The fire demons were overpowering the guardians. Since they were not real living beings, they had no feelings including exhaustion. Which gave them the advantage. They could fall down and just get right back up without a thought unlike the guardians.

The battle was drawing near to the palace. A few fire demons even managed to break through a few windows but Tooth stopped them. But now they were battling at the door and the guardians were being surrounded.

Just as the guardians were about to give up hope, the fire demons stopped and backed off. The guardians brushed themselves off and took deep breaths in relief. Only to see Jack with the Mark of Scath all over him again with Pitch, bringing back their horror.

"Jack!? Where do you think your going, mate?" Bunny roughly said.

"I'm sorry guys..." Jack said in a depressed voice. He looked down sadly at the marks engraved on his arms and hands.

"Nu-uh! No sir! You are not going _anywhere!" _Tooth declared madly. Her wings started to beat making a slicing noise in the air.

"I have to." Jack said, his voice cracking.

"We'll fight you!" North said taking out his swords. Sandy and Tooth immediately on instinct grabbed his arms, making North back down.

Jack made a noise of disgust. "Listen guys, I'm trying to protect you!" He said, his voice getting louder. He faced his friends.

'And we are trying to protect you!' Sandy made in strained golden letters.

Jack sighed. "I know." He admitted. "Thank you." He stopped. "I love you guys but..." Jack then slowly and hesitantly raised his staff towards his friends. "I'm really sorry." Jack's pursed his lips and with sad eyes aimed his staff at the guardians.

"Jack...!?" The guardians asked with worry as they took a few steps back.

Too late. Streams of ice flew from Jack's staff and hit the guardians in the face, knocking them out. Jack lowered his staff, bowing his head down with shame. Pitch came over to him and patted him on the shoulder for 'comfort'. Jack leaned away and flicked off Pitch's hand.

"Well done." Pitch complimented. Jack slit his eyes at him and gave him a dirty look. Pitch rolled his eyes. "Shall we?" He said. Pitch offered a hand towards a staircase of dark ash and sand. He and Jack walked up them and floated in Pitch's sand cloud towards his lair with the fire demons following below, leaving Jack's friends unconscious on the ground outside North's Palace in the cold.

Jack and Pitch were headed towards Pitch's lair where Jack would at long last become the ultimate power source.

* * *

**YES! I HAVE DONE IT! CLIFFHANGER! MWAH HA HA! Ok guys, I'm sorry! I wasn't gonna but I did! The chapter was gonna be to long otherwise. **

**You: I don't care! **

**Me: Whatever dude -_- **

**Chapter 7 coming soon! Promise!**

**Peace out!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	9. This is the End

**Hi!:) Um...yea. I left you on a cliffhanger! I wasn't going to actually but I did so this chapter will be super short. Little short story. It's the turning point of the story right here people so start and go ahead and read!**

* * *

"Ugh..." Tooth groaned. She pushed herself off the snowy ground. The last thing she remembered was fighting fire demons and then Pitch had Jack and... _Jack!_

She and the others had to find Jack, immediately! She turned and whizzed her head around wildly and fluttered around, waking her sleeping friends.

North woke up with swords in hand. He sat up waving his swords around before actually opening his eyes. And Bunny bolted up crying bloody murder, randomly tossing his boomerangs around galore. Sandy shied away in fear and ran over to Tooth.

North and Bunny snapped out of their trance and chuckled with embarrassment. Tooth scoffed and firmly placed her hands on her hips.

"No time for laughing boys! We have to find Jack, now! We have to stop him!" Tooth aggressively snapped, scaring the boys a bit for they are used to her calm approach on things.

North readjusted his coat and tucked his swords into his scabbards. "Alright, if we are to find and stop Jack once and for all, we have to find him fast." North started searching for something hastily in his breast pocket.

"Where do ya think Frostbite could be though, mate? Pitch could have taken the bloody lad anywhere!" Bunny crowed, slapping his paws against his thighs.

Tooth leaned her head against her shoulder and rubbed her nose in the center between her eyes. "That's easy, Bunny!" She squawked back. "He took Jack-" Tooth was cut off by Sandy.

Sandy produced a golden picture above his head. It was a rabbit hole in the middle of a woods. The entrance to Pitch's lair.

North then pulled out a dark snow globe. In it rested black sand and a dark column in the middle. Obviously resembling Pitch's lair. North chucked it into the air where it created a glittering portal. Everyone jumped in in hopes of saving Jack and stopping the prophecy once in for all.

**-In Pitch's Lair-**

The guardians stumbled in one by one. They scanned the area they had arrived in. The place was different, instead of ruin, it was a place made of metal like the chamber they had created for Jack. Pitch was out of sight. But they did see Jack who was glowing with the Mark of Scath up a staircase.

"Jack!" Tooth called as her and the others climbed the stairs in a jiffy.

Jack's face was plastered with a petrified and horrified expression. He ran into another room but his friends caught up easily. The room lead to a dead end, no doors. The guardians cornered Jack.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" Jack stuttered. He looked dreadful. He was extremely pale, highlighting the dark bags under his eyes and the shading beneath his cheekbones. His hair was all strangled, and he looked stressed. Let alone the terrified look on his face.

"Jack, please. Stop this!" Tooth said pleadingly.

Jack gritted his teeth. Not through anger, but with despair. "Don't you see!? I _can't." _Jack's throat started to tighten. He could barely talk and his vision became slightly blurry.

North came up to Jack and placed his big and heavy hands on Jack's petite shoulders. "Jack, no one knows their destiny. We don't know it, we create it ourselves. It's yours and yours alone."

All the Winter Spirit could do was bow down his head.

Bunny grunted as his eyebrows furrowed. "Come on, Frostbite! Say something!" Bunny urged Jack.

Jack the raised his head and shrugged off North's hands and exited the small room and walked down the stairs into the larger section of the room. He then spoke.

"Your right." Jack admitted with a small smile.

The guardians sighed with relief. They had finally gotten through to Jack.

Jack continued, "300 years ago, I couldn't imagine what would happen to me. I didn't know I could have such wonderful friends." Jack then paused and he frowned once more. "I just wanted to make your last day perfect, but that just led to you worrying about me."

Everyone's shoulders drooped slightly. Sandy then went up to Jack and placed his hands on one of Jack's and scribbled in golden letters, 'That's what friends are for' He said with a sad smile.

Jack stared into the eyes of his friends and opened his mouth to speak, "And as my friends..." He choked, "You have to let me go." Jack loosened his grip on Sandy and slipped out of it.

Jack raised his staff and with a swoosh movement, made a large icicle force field around himself covering half of the room. His friends cursed at him as they tried to shatter the unbreakable wall Jack created to separate him from the guardians. It was a protection force field. Jack headed towards the center of the space.

Sandy stopped banging the wall with his giant hammer and watched Jack. A small question mark formed over his head. He said, 'So far, everything seems normal' Jack wasn't doing anything... yet.

Bunny clutched his boomerangs and inserted them back into his belt vest. "Yep. Just your normal last day on Earth." He scoffs back.

Tooth smacked Bunny hard in the shoulder. North and Tooth said together, "It's no ones last day on Earth!" They both barked.

The guardians were so wrapped up in their argument that they hadn't noticed that Jack had already begun the process of his sacrifice.

Jack chanted, "The gem was born of evil's ice, the gem shall be his power, he comes to claim, he comes to sire, the end of all things mortal!"

The guardians turned to see Jack. He was hovering in the air. His eyes glowing. Hands in fists with his arms outstretched. The Mark of Scath dispelled from his body and now circling around him in a vortex. Then one of his hands opens, and a coin clatters to the floor. Tooth's lucky coin. The marks rotated and swirled around Jack faster and faster into a rapid.

"Jack, no!" Tooth cried.

Too late. Her cry was useless. No later had the words escaped Tooth's lips when there was a flash of white.

And then. Darkness.

The guardians shielded their eyes from the blinding light. They lowered their arms to find nothing but Tooth's coin, Jack's dull staff, and darkness. Jack was gone... forever.

When the guardians started to gain their senses, there came a rumbling. A dark cloud emerged from the floor and spread throughout the entire room. Making a eery fog wavering around the guardians ankles. Then in the center of the room where Jack had vanished, a dark whirlpool full of lightning appeared and started spiraling upwards like an upside down tornado.

And from that tornado came Pitch Black. Larger than life. He towered over the room. His laughter crumbling the room to ash. The guardians somehow managed to escape unscathed with Jack's staff in their possession. The guardians took a look at the world in front of them. It was dark and everything was layered with a sheet of ice. People frozen where they stood. Pitch cackled and took to the skies which was a burdening black.

What was going to become of everything?

* * *

**uh oh... o.o whats gonna happen? Wheres jack? What are the guardians gonna do next? What are pitch's plans? So many questions!**

**Gotta start planning!**

**Peace out!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	10. the Magical Staff & Double Trouble

**Hi everyone:) I have returned! For those y'all reading to this story, I'm sorry:( School started, been busy and I got preoccupied with my other stories and then I was like, "Omg and this chapter is super tricky!" Yeah... this is where the character placing at whatnot get super, super hard. Mostly because of Slade. But I'm going to wrap up this story sooner than later (I think) so that's good:) And I dunno WHAT was going through my head with the grammar! I was using present tense and blah de blah but omg it sucked!:( But anyways, thank you to the reviewers, followers and favs and please enjoy chapter eight! **

* * *

"Ugh..." Tooth moaned as she pressed herself off of the ground. She slowly got to her feet. She looked around to see an icicle barrier crumbling to bits that was presumably surrounding her.

It was a protective barrier Jack had created for his friends so they wouldn't be demolished in the process of his sacrifice.

Tooth realized this knowing that they would not have made it out of the chamber if it were not for the barrier. She wondered, _where was Jack now? _She could not accept the fact that Jack was gone. She also wondered, _where are my friends? _It didn't take her long, for she also found a large icicle bubble crumbling to ice shards on top of a ruined skyscraper. She darted up to find the remains of the crew sprawled out on the rooftop like dead animals.

She looked around at the land below expressionless and speechless. The land was covered in ice and snow. The sky, pitch black. The buildings are ruin. And the people in town are frozen raw. It was a terrifying site. Tooth couldn't bear to look at it any more. She looked away as her friends started to come to. They were all in decent shape but very brokenhearted.

"Did any of ya notice the giant ice bubble surrounding us?" Bunny said deeply as he picked up a sharp ice shard.

"Yeah. Jack made it didn't he? Before he-well- you know..." North's voice trailed off sadly.

Sandy nodded his head while it was bobbed down low. Everyone was thinking of Jack.

Tooth sniffed. "He made it so we wouldn't get hurt during the... process..." She said tentatively.

'No wonder how we made it' Sandy wrote.

There was a long silence after that as everyone looked over the icy and dark landscape. It was dark, cold, everything was destroyed, and the people were frozen. They were there, just ice cold and not moving. It was a bit creepy. It was a land perfect for both Pitch and Jack yet Jack had no heart and desire for this treachery.

"It's weird..." Bunny starts, "How Jack made this shield for us and couldn't do it for anyone else. You think so, mates?" Bunny tilted his head to the side.

Everyone groaned at Bunny's stupid comment.

"I'm not giving up hope though." Tooth declared strongly. She moved to Jack's staff that is now ordinary and picks it up. The stick magically entwined with pink lace due to Tooth's hold. "We shall keep fighting in honor of Jack! And bring down Pitch once more!" She bangs Jack's staff on the ground making it crumble slightly.

North trudges over to Tooth and grasps Jack's staff, placing his large hand over Tooth's smaller one. "For Jack." He states. The staff is now glowing a red.

Bunny hops over. "For the ankle-biter!" He repeats somewhat sarcastically as he grips Jack's staff with his paw. The staff then grows a luscious green vine, it wraps itself around the stick.

Sandy floats over last and nods defiantly. He touches his little finger on the staff as glitters of gold sand orbits around the staff.

As soon as the guardians were all holding the staff with each of their touches entwining and wrapping around it, an intense force sheer of ice blasted around the guardians as they jumped back with shock and awe. It seemed like Jack had left the guardians with a little farewell gift of protection.

A large gold exclamation mark appeared above Sandy's head as he gawked at the now normal staff with wide eyes.

"Bloody hell! Would ya look at that, mates!" Bunny exclaimed loudly.

Tooth comes to reason as her expression lightens. "Jack must have left us with a little bit of his power for protection and it works when we all are joined together." She felt as if a little bit of Jack was still with her.

'Well, what do we do with it?' Sandy writes casually as he shrugs his shoulders.

"What do you mean, 'what do we do with it'!?" North snaps back with a hint of jolliness in his voice. "We use it!" He scrapes up Jack's staff as the red glow returned. North chuckles evilly. "Who feels like crashing Pitch's party?"

A surprise attack! This would definitely get to Pitch! And with the power of Jack's staff... maybe the guardians could defeat him! The quest for finding Jack will have to wait for now.

* * *

Pitch had made North's Palace his throne. The fire demons and the fearlings he was able to recruit were roaming the inside of the palace. Clouds and gusts of black sand consumed the palace and made a large platform for Pitch to view his masterpiece. His goal was accomplished at last! Pitch had all the fairies, yetis and elves, and eggs trapped in the very chamber the guardians had built for Jack. It was snowy but it wasn't snowing for the whole sky was blocked from the large black cloud that covered the world.

Pitch was enjoying the pretty sight when the four guardians appeared out of no where.

"Give it everything you got guys!" Tooth demanded as she and her friends aimed Jack's staff at Pitch.

The four unleashed their power through a powerful icy blue lightning strike from Jack's staff. Much more powerful than the time of Sandy's death. The lightning hit Pitch square in the chest and the slim man cowered backwards and grunted as the guardians smiled with triumph.

It was more like Pitch 'pretended' to play hurt. Truthfully, Pitch didn't feel a thing! He was that strong now. He recuperated and stood back up with a smirk. "Not even a farewell blessing from Frosty Boy can hurt me." Pitch cooed, his cat eyes gleaming down menacingly on the guardians. "Begone!" He chanted as a wave of black sand hurled towards the guardians.

The wave of black sand wiped out the guardians and tossed them into a library.

After a considerable amount of time, the guardians had enough strength to pull themselves up off the ground. Their muscles aching, their bones sore, their skin damaged, heads pulsing and breaths shaking. Tooth was the first to pick herself off the ground with the aid of her weak wings.

Tooth buzzed around nervously and deep in thought. She could not except that Jack was gone! She could _feel _it. Jack _was not _dead. Tooth tried to reason with herself that Jack could not possibly still be alive but she could not accept the reality that Jack Frost was gone. He just... was not dead! "He's not dead! I can't believe that Jack is truly gone..." Tooth said.

Everyone got up and looked at Tooth with disbelief but was shocked when someone out of the ordinary responded.

"That's because he isn't. There is a way to save him." Man in Moon.

"Now you say something, where were you an hour ago mate!?" Bunny spoke up with a kiddish growl. Bunny's stupid comments...

"B-but Jack was destroyed when he became the portal!" Tooth spluttered. She desperately wanted an answer.

"He was, in this world. But another part of his soul lives elsewhere." Man in Moon purred soothingly.

"Where, god dammit!?" North bellowed, getting impatient. Sandy nodded with the big Russian.

Man in Moon 'rolled his eyes' and 'sighed'. He too had human characteristics. "I may guide only one to seek Jack."

"No way, man! Frostbite is family, we are all going!" Bunny protested. He blushed after he realized what he just said. Jack would say something adorable like, 'Aw you do care!' Bunny chuckled to himself.

Man in Moon groaned. His children guardians were a bit more feisty than he anticipated. "You do not understand, Pitch can now foresee everything. He can even see our little chat right now if he felt like it. I can only guide one. The rest of you will have to distract Pitch and keep him occupied for times sake."

Everyone pondered. Questions were abundant. Who would go seek Jack? How would the rest distract Pitch? Where would the one find Jack? How would the others cope with Pitch?

"I'll go." Tooth said bravely. For some odd reason, she felt like she was the one to go. It was as if there was some strong bond that was pulling her towards Jack.

"Well done, Toothiana. The rest of you shall use the power of Jack's staff. It still has the power to keep you safe. Use it." Man in Moon cooed as he made Jack's staff levitate and float into the hands of North.

"I know you can do it." Tooth stated strongly as she hugged her friends goodbye.

"It may get ugly, but we'll keep him busy." North said patting the fairy on the back. Sandy agreed by punching one of his hands into his palm on the other hand.

Bunny chuckled deeply. "Pft! Pitch won't even know what hit him!" He boasted, twirling his boomerangs around.

"We must leave this instant. Are you ready my child?" Man in Moon asked Tooth.

Tooth nodded and floated away from her friends. "I'll bring him back, I promise." Tooth said with an assertive nod before whizzing off, leaving her friends behind her.

After Man in Moon and Tooth had traveled some distance, Man in Moon gave Tooth his directions. "You must travel to your palace, their you will find Jack."

Tooth was flabbergasted. _Jack was in Tooth's Palace? How? _But with her destination in mind, she sped to China to her home where she hoped she could restore Jack Frost.

* * *

An egg bomb sprayed pink paint at Pitch as it splattered all over his eyes. Pitch smeared the paint off his face to see four guardians and a Pooka that was tossing around more egg bombs laughing at him. Outraged, Pitch sent a wave of fire at them. How dare they make him look like a fool!

The guardians laugh abruptly stopped as they saw a wave of fire come at them. There was no time to dodge. No where to take cover. The guardians huddled together when the fire split in two around them. When this happened, the guardians noticed that Jack's staff was a bright and vibrant blue. That staff was proven useful already.

This made Pitch more outraged as he now knew that Man in Moon is helping them. He was utterly disgusted by this fact, so disgusted that he did not feel like wasting his energy on these guardians. They thought they were so brave and tough... instead, why not have the guardians see how tough they really are...? Pitch smirked. Confused? So were the guardians until this happened:

A red electric fence surrounded the guardians and sprouted tentacles that wrapped itself around the guardians, hoisting them into the air and penetrating certain pressure points. The guardians released shrills of pain as the red beams felt like it was tearing their souls apart. That was exactly what they were doing though. After a dreadful few seconds, a dark clone of Sandy floated out of Sandy's pulsing head which he was desperately trying to claw at. A dark version of Bunny climbed out of Bunny's back who was wincing and twitching in many different ways. Then a dark version of North came out of North's chest as he fell back with the impact.

The three guardians had no clue as to what happened as they were flung backwards (sending off dozens of frost into the air and ice shards) by an unknown force. After the guardians gained enough strength to stand up, the frost settled to reveal an evil and dark version of themselves with glowing red eyes. The guardians gaped at their evil sides who just smirked back at them. Then without warning, the evil clones attacked, each against their own clone.

Everyone is evenly matched. Every single detail, style, thoughts, instincts were copied. Whatever evasive move the guardians used, it became the clones. Whatever instinct, it became their instinct. Whatever desire, it became theirs. The guardians were holding up decently on their own but their evil selves knew to much. Another thing that had been copied was the guardians feelings and dark secrets which the clones used to their advantage.

Bunny and his evil self were on a wild goose chase with each other. Throwing boomerangs and egg bombs but not scoring a hit on each other. Their agility were evenly matched with dodging and running. Bunny thought eventually he could out run his evil self eventually when the evil clone got the best of him.

"You need some help there, mate? You look like you could use some of your fellow Pookas'!" Evil Bunnymund taunted with a smirk.

This shook Bunny to his core. How dare he talk about his deceased relatives! _How dare he! _Bunny let out a cry of rage and flung a boomerang at his evil self who just simply dodged. Bunny's rage was blinding him from his best battling ways.

"Aw, you angry fella? Shame, you couldn't help them either! Their all gone, Bunny... every. Single. last. one. Gone." Evil Bunny hissed as he sped off across the frozen landscape with a teary eyed Bunny chasing after him.

"Your not the only one with a dark side, Nick." Evil North spat venomously.

"What do you mean?" North asked darkly, slashing at his enemy who only rolled out of the way.

Evil North chuckled, his red eyes glowing. "You're not the nicest fella, ya know? You don't have time for children... don't care much for your fellow guardians... don't give a toss for your slaves, oh how I could go on! And how I could mention that you left poor Jacky alone in solitude for 300 years, hey, where is he now?" Evil North raved with a smirk.

"Silence you fool!" North roared as he attempted again to slay his opponent who dodged again. His face was hot with boiling anger that was ready to burst forth.

"Who's the fool here?" Evil North retorted with an evil chuckle, leaving good North in conflict.

You don't have to talk to say mean things. This was the case with the Sandmans'. They were communicating harshly through dream sand (Evil Sandy used nightmare sand). Evil Sandy made Sandy with the Man in Moon meaning, 'What kind of a guardian are you?'

Sandy was furious yet confused by this as he lashed his rage out on Evil Sandy who floated/dodged the other way. Where was his dark double going with this?

'When you were struck with that arrow, you didn't _die. _You just hid in the shadows waiting for a knight in shining armor to save you! Genuine hope! You _could _have stepped out but no! You just sat back and relaxed, coward.' Evil Sandy snarled. He lashed out two more whips and fired at his double who almost got hit.

Sandy felt like screaming although he did not have a voice. He didn't no where he was or how long or what was happening when that arrow struck him. All he felt was pain, sadness and fear. After that, nothing. Darkness. He couldn't feel, move– nothing! But if this was his dark side, Sandy thought. In some way, this was _him _saying all these cruel and heartless things. Same went with everyone. Sandy guessed that everyone did have a dark side.

The three good guardians battled heavyhearted along side their evil doubles. They can't help but wonder, _does their dark side have a point?_

* * *

Tooth had made it to Southern China where her Palace rested on an enchanted mountain. It was at this time that Man in Moon had to depart. Previously during the journey, many of Pitch's fire demons came at Tooth but she defeated them all with the aid of Man in Moon's moonbeams. Tooth was at the foot of her Palace when Man in Moon gave his farewell and informed her to go and look at Jack's memories.

Tooth, slightly befuddled by the Man in the Moon's instructions headed inside her empty and silent palace, only hearing the beat of her wings. Her palace was so quiet and, she dare say, creepy without her little fairies flitting around. They brought her joy in life besides her guardian friends. But now they were all in the hands of Pitch. She had to stay focused! No time for grieving! Had to get a hand of Jack memories! Tooth sped into the chamber where she kept all the memories and flew up to a wall. All the guardians had kept their memories safely stored in their own palace/warren/castle. Thank Manny that Jack let Tooth keep them at her Palace for safe keeping. (Jack wanted Tooth to keep it as his memories would probably get lost at his own home, his lake)

When Tooth found Jack's memories, she slid the golden box out of it's secret compartment and giggled at the boy with a peachy face, scruffy brown hair and a smirk. Tooth was gentle with the delicate box as she stared at the top. She was hesitant at first to dive into Jack's personal memories, but alas, it was the only way to bring him back. She had to do this. She thought of what Jack would say, well– she didn't think Jack would want to be gone forever! Of course he would want her to find him! And with that piece of information, Tooth placed her little hand on the blue triangle that rested decoratively atop of the box as shimmering diamonds clouded her vision.

* * *

_Tooth stepped through the glittery diamond portal into a world of trees. The diamond portal closed behind Tooth as she looked at her surroundings. She was in a forest. A forest full of thick evergreen trees, luscious grass that had dew dripping on it, moldy wet rocks and a sweet yet tart smell of flowers wafting through the air. In the far distance to her left, she could see a small town with wooden houses and a town square with a fire place. Comforting yet small. To Tooth's very, very far right, she could see a dim light emitting from a single house perched on a small hill next to what seemed to be a lake. _

_Tooth was going to check out the town first but her instincts sang for her to go to the house. Tooth's wings disobeyed her commands as she headed to the right towards the small house next to the lake. Tooth finally gave in as she flew faster towards the house on the hill. After a long travel of dodging and weaving in and out and around trees, Tooth spotted a boy around his middle teens sitting on the grass trying to blow it. Once the boy spotted Tooth, his eyes shot wide open as if he were a deer in headlights and he scrambled away. _

_Tooth was about to run off herself as to not frighten the boy any more but her wings disobeyed her again as she darted forward and caught up to the boy. Her hand reached for the boy's cloak as she tore it off. Tooth of course did not mean to when her voice caught in her throat when she saw who was standing in front of her. _

_Jackson Overland Frost_

_It was Jack. Except he had brown hair, a peachier face, and wore old sewn up clothes. It was Jack when he was mortal. When he was human. "Who are you?" He asked meekly. _

_Tooth stood her ground in awe. Oh, how she wished she could just hug him to death! But this was a different Jack and somehow she had to get him to believe why she was hear and who she was. But for starters, Jack could already see her. _

* * *

**There it is everyone! Chapter 8 has finally been posted! Thanks for reading! Thank you reviewers, followers and favs!:) Sorry it took so long, I will update sooner than later. But for now, I will return to my other stories. So PLEASE review and y'all have a good time out there! See ya!**

**Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	11. Is everything going to be OK?

**Hi everyone, I have returned!:) good news: omg im just ballistic here cuz I just got a new laptop! XD Im so hype right now! Its super nice since ive had my other one for over 3 years and it was pretty beaten. But now ive got a new, awesome one and omg I love it! THANK YOU MOM:) bad news: this story is almost at it's end. Omg, that was fast:( im not going to get all emotional because once I start I cant stop. After this chapter there will be one more and if we are lucky, one more after that but I think only two more chapters left of this story! So I promised not to get emotional so let's just start the chapter. **

* * *

Bunny groaned as he used his last bit of energy to press himself against a stone wall for support. What was left of the stone wall at least. Out of the three guardians, Bunny and his double were doing the most damage to the city. The city was already crumbling upon itself but Bunny and his evil side had made it their jungle gym and making the process quicken. Bunny had surely put up a fight but his double was just always one step ahead. He didn't know how since they were technically the same but his hope was draining. His muscles ached all over from constantly running. He didn't know he was this fast and tough! Bunny breathed as he pleaded for a break, but the battle was far from over.

Things were looking a bit more gruesome for North. Out of the three, North and his double were doing more damage to each other than the city. One of North's twin sabers got knocked out of his hands and now his double had a much higher advantage as North didn't know much skill when it came to only using a single sword. If no one knew any better, they would guess that North splotched himself up with red paint at some point. Sadly, that was not the case. North had wet, red, sore hands that was drenched in his own blood. He got a good couple of thin slashes on the legs and a nice poke in the gut and chest. And under his left eye was a fine scar. North didn't understand how strong he was at all.

Sandy on the other hand was like Bunny and North combined. He was wreck shopping the buildings and was getting a good beating, or whipping in that matter. For some odd reason, Sandy's double seemed to be faster, thus resulting in Sandy being thrashed around like a rag doll. His double had managed to get one of his whips to hook around Sandy's ankle and then began thrashing him into buildings and debris. Everything in sight. Once the double was too tired to carry on, he released the whip and let Sandy plummet to the ground.

The three couldn't believe how easily they were mashing themselves to a pulp. How could one beat themselves? And why were they so good? Luckily, the three guardians were close enough to make their way to huddle.

"I don't know if I can keep going any longer, mates." Bunny huffed, rubbing his sore and blistering feet.

Sandy slouched and nodded with agreement.

North growled. "We can't, and we know it. We have to bide time for Tooth so she can save Jack." North would almost give anything to stop this battle but he and the others would do anything to save Jack.

Evil Bunny was listening with his large ears intensely. He gasped and told his buddies the news. The others told the nega to inform their master. Bunny quickly hopped over buildings to Pitch and informed him what the guardians were up to. Pitch merely shrugged with a smirk.

Pitch chuckled. "Oh I know. My powers can know stretch beyond limits! I know what they are up to, where Tooth is. They just don't know that Jack can never come back." He said in a deep, menacing voice. How convinced he was that Jack was truly gone.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Tooth in the memory**

_Tooth was leading Jack back to where she stepped into the memory in the first place, the diamond entrance. Or in this case, exit. Tooth could tell that the teenager was a bit on edge as he wasn't moving his quickest, merely shuffling through the dry leaves. He also was stealing glaces back the other way. Tooth pitied Jack, even though he wasn't truly real. She had already explained why she was here and that this was a mere memory, including Jack himself. _

_Tooth attempted to comfort the boy. "Don't worry, sweet tooth. If we can just make it to the gate, we will bring you back!" _

"_Yes but I don't know you! Nor these guardians, or Pitch Black or anyone! Like you said, I'm a memory and so is this place and everyone I love. So if I leave, it doesn't matter. But I have no idea as to who you are-!" With that, Jackson tried to make an escape. He dashed through the trees and soared over rocks. He had run through the forest all his life so this was second nature. _

_Tooth had a little trouble keeping up with the boy. He was fast! Let alone that Tooth had trouble dodging trees and stumbled on a few rocks and roots occasionally. The chase had digressed about a mile or two before Tooth got lucky as Jack tripped over a root and whammed himself into a tree, causing him to sulk for a while. _

_Jack looked at Tooth when she finally caught up to him. "What if this doesn't work? What if you can't bring me back? What if it's all for naught? What if I'm not the person you want me to be?" Jack said solemnly, asking a few of the dozens of questions he had. _

_Tooth extended her hand. "It will work. I will bring you back. We will win. And no matter what or who you are or what happened, I will always love you Jackson. You just have to trust me, sweetie." Tooth said in the motherly way only she could master. _

_Jack took this into account. Finally, excepting Tooth's hand. _

* * *

**Back in the real world**

Once the doubles informed their master of the guardians true plans, (even though it was unnecessary since Pitch already knew) Pitch ordered them to finish off the guardians. The doubles returned to the battle with glee.

After a considerable amount of beating, the guardians ended up in the same spot as last time, except twice as painfully. No way they could defeat them. They knew that. All they had to do was stall. But now they knew that Pitch knew all along. And to imagine that all that time their evil doubles were just doing horseplay! Now they have their duties to finish them! There was no more time to stall. No more hope even.

"That's it, mates. My feet are bleeding like a bloody mess and I'm at the breaking point. I'm done! I can't go on!" Bunny whined as his body ached from all the beatings. He tried his hardest to be what his center was all about but he felt as if his center had disintegrated.

"You're complaining!" North scoffed. North was even worse, his coat was drenched in some parts with his own blood and his head was pulsing from the blood loss. His vision was fading as blackness started to seep in from the edges.

Sandy nodded weakly. He wasn't even floating. He was to weak to. He wasn't even standing, he couldn't. He was propped up against a rock. Sandy's attire was a wreck and he was all torn apart. Since Sandy was made out of sand, he didn't look to horrible at all. It was on the inside. If he were human, he would have bruises littered all over him and blood seeping through thin and painful, freshly sliced cuts.

"I can't beat him..." North said, referring to himself.

Bunny scoffed. "You mean yourself!"

Just then, a sand light appeared over Sandy's head. Bunny had just said something brilliant! Why didn't they think of this before?

"What is it, Sandy?" North said in a gruff voice, he felt as if he were going to pass out – more likely die – if Sandy didn't spit out his idea.

Sandy made out his plan as quickly and efficiently as he could. He made flashes of North, Bunny and him and their doubles aligned with each of themselves. Then, Sandy shuffled them around. Making Sandy with evil North, North with evil Bunny, and Bunny with evil Sandy. They all had better advantages that way, they could win!

North and Bunny chuckled in a bright manner and stood up, miraculously not feeling the least bit beaten in any way.

The doubles came over to see what the fuss was about when they were completely ambushed by the unexpected. They were not prepared the least bit! Dumbfounded, the doubles fell.

North's brute strength and mass easily overpowered the frail Bunnymund who couldn't get quite a decent kick at the fat man. With one powerful slice of his scabbard, evil Bunny was gone. Bunny's agility could easily dodge Sandy's long ranged whips, something North nor Sandy could do. This allowed Bunny to get close to do his close combating skills which was his specialty, thus, finishing off evil Sandy. North's bulkiness let Sandy's thin and quick whips penetrate the man. Sandy's whips weren't all that accurate but it didn't matter. Evil North was finished in a matter of seconds.

With the doubles defeated, they vanished into a beam of red and retreated back to their owners. The three guardians huffed as their souls adjusted themselves back into their bodies. The guardians collapsed to the floor as every part of their bodies ached and their very souls shredded and ripped apart. It left a painful sensation.

Outraged, Pitch ordered hordes of thousands of his fire demons to finish off the guardians.

The guardians saw the demons as their adrenaline pumped through their veins. North sliced off some fire demons' heads that came too close for comfort as Bunny swung his boomerangs around to fend the ones off in the distance while Sandy was busy making a large plane for three. It took Sandy a considerable amount of time regarding he was weak and never had done it before, but he did complete it and immediately scooped up his friends and dumped them into the plane and sped away from the outbreak.

* * *

**Sorry that it was so short. It's just that there will only be ONE more chapter before this story is over. Stay tuned for the finale everybody! PLEASE leave a review (it makes my day) and I'll see you all later!**

**Peace!:)**

**-SkatingDJ**


	12. Royal Blue

**Here it is everyone, the final chapter of this story. I gotta say, I had fun writing this:) But I'm also gonna say that I'm glad it's over. It's the end of the plot in the Teen Titans and even if it wasn't I might have just laid off the story (probably not because I devoted myself to complete every story I make but I'm just saying here) since it's getting to 'that' point and I wouldn't know what to do with the mixed up characters XD and besides, I want to get on with my life and write new stories! I already posted a couple, check them out;) (Fault in Our Powers & Shattered Ice) **

**But, enough of my rambling, I just want to say, THANK YOU to all my lovely readers, followers, favorites, reviewers out there! Trust me when I say this, I would not have gotten this far without each and every one of your support. So thank you all so much!:) **

**And please, sit back, relax and enjoy the finale to this story. **

* * *

_**In the Memory:**_

_It was a long journey. Double the time it took Tooth to actually get to Jackson's house in the first place. It didn't help since it was getting dark either. It was difficult maneuvering around in the dark, on an uneven surface and trying to find something at the same time. The shimmering portal had closed so you couldn't see it. All you could see was a clear wave of something floating in midair. Once you arrived, it would reopen. To let time pass, Tooth decided to tell Jackson a story about the Guardians. _

_Tooth spoke up after a long foot journey of silence. "How about a story, to pass the time?" _

_Jackson nodded silently with a hint of despair. Still down in the dumps about this whole thing. _

_Tooth sighed. "This is the story of Jack Frost. He was my very good friend, and he was very brave. Together, we fought evil nightmares and fearlings. Most of all, we kept the children and the world safe. But even though Jack was the Winter Spirit of Fun, he was always afraid that deep down inside, he was bad and unloved. See, from the day he was born, he lived for 300 years all alone when-" Tooth's calming voice hitched in her throat when a slue of fire demons approached them. _

_Pitch must have found out about their plan and sent the demons to her palace and enter the portal into the memory! _

"_Jack! Get behind me!" Tooth ordered. To her dismay, Jack ran for it. Rage shot through the fairy as she felt like Jack was running away and abandoning the whole situation until she noticed Jack scale up a tree like a squirrel with ease. Jack hid in the bushel of leaves. Tooth grinned, knowing Jack was loyal and very impressed by his climbing skills. _

_Rage boiled through Tooth once more as a sadistic smirk found it's way on her face. No way were these blasted demons going to stop her from saving Jack and getting through that portal! Nothing! With high hopes, Tooth attacked the demons, slicing them to ribbons with her sharp yet fragile wings. Making quick work of them. _

_Jackson gazed at the battle with an awe expression. It wasn't just the fact how wonderfully Tooth was fighting, it was her hope and her aggression. Jack pondered, after all this, how did Tooth keep her hope? For everything, including him. He was a lost cause, wasn't he? How did Tooth keep her hopes high when it was all lost? _

_After Tooth finished the battle, the grass was burnt at the edges as hot charcoal sizzled the ground. She beckoned Jack to come down. _

_Jackson slowly climbed down with a solemn expression. Tooth hoisted him over the burnt area as Jack was not wearing shoes, as always. Once they settled down and exited the area, Jack addressed to Tooth, "Tooth?"_

_Tooth jumped, startled slightly. After the whole journey, not once had Jackson called the fairy by name. It had to be important. "Yes, Jack?" She asked softly. _

"_Why did you do this?" He asked warily. _

_Something struck Tooth in the chest. Jack had asked this question before but this time was different. Just the way he asked her and his way of speaking. It was as if... "You remember, don't you?" Jack somehow knows! It had to be Jack Frost's lost soul trapped inside of the memory version of him! _

_Jackson bowed his head down. "Yes, vaguely. The story, it sounds like a nightmare. The ruined world, everything! Pitch has just gotten too strong!" He choked. "He just can't be stopped, Tooth! My p-powers are gone... i-it's totally hopeless!" He wailed, sagging. _

_Tooth held his shoulders. "Then I guess I'll just have to have enough hope for the both of us." She stated directly. Stern yet sweet. _

_With that, the two continued their journey to the portal. _

* * *

**On Earth:**

The three Guardians rode the black skies as Sandy's golden plane spiraled through the air. Sandy's gold plane stood out in contrast to the black as the battle continued in hot pursuit. No more fire demons, just hordes of nightmares. The horses galloped through the skies, rearing and charging at the plane. Sandy drove while North and Bunny were on defense and offense. North slaying off any nightmare's heads who were stupid enough to get close. Ones that were getting too close for comfort, Bunny's boomerangs would demolish them. They were holding up fine but the nightmares kept coming, one always replacing a deceased other. It was a never ending battle. It could go on forever.

In the midst of the battle, a certain fairy came into the scene and demolished most of the remaining nightmares with style with the Guardians. The four landed on the ground and had a large embrace.

"Tooth! Your mission, a success or no?" North asked.

"Uh..." Tooth lightly said sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders as she turned to Jackson who was only two yards away.

The Guardians jaw hung open. Jack looked like this in his past life? No powers? What had happened?

"Crikey!" Bunny exclaimed. "What the bloody hell happened to ya, mate?" He screeched, yearning for an answer.

"Long story short guys, Jack or Jackson Overland was a mere mortal in the early town of Burgess-" Tooth began.

The Guardians mouths were now open at the thought. Jack, a mortal? Burgess? Jackson Overland?

"Since he's a memory and doesn't quite exist and immortal Jack's soul lives within him, he knows a little bit about us. He just doesn't have any powers." Tooth explained in a jiffy.

The Guardians had a long conversation as Pitch got a close up of the conversation in his shadow form. He returned to the palace and summoned his lead nightmare to gather up every nightmare and spread the darkness and fear to every inch on the planet. At post haste! No time to loose! Pitch wasn't concerned at seeing Jackson since he had no powers and was a mere memory but the sight of him made him uneasy, but he dare not let that show. Jack Frost was gone. He had nothing to loose. He was too powerful. All was right. Nothing could stop him.

The Guardians and Jackson returned their attention to the Nightmare King who was ready for a battle, so were they.

"All or nothing now, right mates?" Bunny said, taking out his boomerangs.

Sandy made a flurry of sand images, North took out his twin sabers as Tooth began to beat her wings so they sliced through the air with finesse. Before the fight began, Tooth turned to Jackson.

"Jack, stay safe. I know your true self is still in there. You make your own destiny. Your powers will come when the time is right. Just stay safe!" Tooth called before everyone charged into battle.

Pitch chuckled darkly as he sent a tsunami of nightmares towards the Guardians.

But the Guardians didn't hold back, they made quick work of the first few hundreds. They slayed, bombed, whipped and sliced the nightmares into dust. But more kept on coming. The Guardians were holding up but more and more kept spewing up at Pitch's command. There was too much! No one was hurt yet and the nightmares hadn't gotten too close for comfort yet but they would in a matter of time. And that time came too soon. The Guardians kept it up but knew this is how they would die. Until a miracle happened.

Moonbeams began to shower down upon the nightmares. Making massive destruction. The damage being able to take out three to five nightmares out at a time. Many blasts were firing as the Guardians looked up in the black sky to see Man in Moon shining down upon them. He looked as if he was winking.

"Curse you Man in Moon!" Pitch swore. Now he knew that he would be taken down. His fire power was limited, the beams were too strong and Man in Moon was feeding power, strength and health back to the Guardians. Pitch had to think smart. Man in Moon had to be gone. Pitch snapped his fingers with a smirk when he got a brilliant idea.

"UP!" He shouted at his nightmares.

The nightmares in battle responded to their master as they all leapt from the ground and into the air, leaving the Guardians puzzled with nothing to fight for the time being.

Sandy made a silent gasp with shock as his little head followed the nightmares and saw them fly up to Man in Moon. The nightmares then began to clog up the gap that let Man in Moon present. Sandy darted in front of his fellow Guardians and made a sand arrow pointing up. Everyone gasped as Man in Moon disappeared behind the dark clouds.

Man in Moon tried desperately to shoot away the thick layer of darkness as he was previously, but to no prevail. He kept on trying as he knew his children would be doing the same. But his beams got weak when he realized he was helping his children kill another one of his children. They had to kill him. Pitch Black would return but it was so sad to do such a thing. It broke Manny's center. Just like the time when the fearlings had tricked Pitch by using his daughter's voice to kill him (in a way). But it had to be done. He had faith in his children.

The Guardians, unarmed and unprepared were not ready for Pitch's next move. Pitch used the last of his fire power to send a tsunami of lava down to the ground to wipe out the Guardian's. The Guardian's just tried to shield themselves as much as they could but the lava wiped them out and washed them farther down the street. All of their skins hot and red, but no serious damage done for some reason.

Jackson gasped as he stepped out from behind the rubble. He saw Tooth unconscious, lying on the ground. Jackson cradled the fairy in his arms. "Come on!" He wailed desperately. "Wake up!" Jack lightly shook Tooth but the fairy didn't even wince. Jack looked around, his friends were in the same situation. He was alone. Jack's hazel eyes were glossed over with tears.

"Let's finish this, shall we?" Pitch sighed as he gazed down upon the Guardian's with pity. He sent another tsunami–this time of nightmare sand–down to finish off Jack and the Guardian's once and for all.

Jack gasped with horror as he stared at the tsunami, fear-stricken. Jack hugged Tooth closer to his chest as he raised a hand to protect himself. The tsunami rolled in at full force; Jack clenched his eyes and waited for death.

But nothing happened.

Jack's eyes shot open as an ice barrier had protected him and his friends. Jack gasped as he realized, it was _him. _Tooth was right! _The real me is still inside me! I can still fight! _

Pitch scowled. He could sense Jack's fear evaporate. Did the boy seriously think he could beat him? Did the boy really believe he that the real Jack Frost was within him with all his powers? "Oh please, Jackson. You are nothing but a mere memory. Jack Frost is gone for forever! I gave you that destiny once you took your first breath from that ice! I am your creator! I decide where your fates lie! You are nothing but a pawn in my plan! You aren't real!"

Jack took a deep inhale and exhale and got to his feet. He opened his eyes and they began to glow. The glow consumed his entire body. The glow was so bright, it awoke the Guardian's. Jack glowed so brightly his body was completely consumed into the light. He couldn't be seen through the blinding source. But after it dimmed... everyone's jaw hung low.

There was Jack Frost, returned, in the flesh. White hair and everything. Except that instead of his classic royal blue sweatshirt and tan jeans, he wore a majestic royal blue robe. Made of the finest silk and aligned with silver frost on the edges. It flowed behind him like a cloak, hovering just above the ground. And there was a hood to go with it!

"I do not belong to you!" Jack said as his staff floated to him. Jack raised it and fired it at Pitch with an unforgiving amount of energy.

Pitch stumbled backwards at the impact, he didn't anticipate the blast of ice to be so powerful and painful. Not to mention that Jack Frost somehow returned!

"The Guardian's are my family." Jack said with another blast of ice fired at Pitch, this one much more powerful than the last, if that was possible. The Guardian's stood up and watched their youngest mercilessly defeat Pitch Black.

"This is my home." Jack said as he blasted Pitch a third time. His eyes began to glow as Jack floated into the sky. His staff and eyes glowing brighter and brighter.

"And you are not welcome here!" Jack roared. With that, Jack fired his glowing staff at Pitch one last time.

The world flashed a bright white and blue. Pitch evaporated in the light. The light stretched to every corner of the dark world and reversed the curse. When the light dimmed down, everything was back to normal. The people began moving around once more, unfrozen. The buildings and parks and roads were brand new. Everything was back to normal. A light snow fall trickled out of the clouds as Jack floated back down to the ground.

As soon as Jack landed on the ground, he ran over to Tooth and gave her a hug. "I missed you all so much!" Jack cried out as he buried his face into Tooth's shoulder, trying not to cry. "I think I missed you the most." He whispered into Tooth's ear. "But Tooth..." Jack asked as he released the fairy.

"Yes, Jack?" Tooth replied.

"How do you do it?" Jack said with a slight grin and chuckled.

"Do what?"

"Keep hoping. After everything that happened, what I did, how did you keep hoping that it would all be okay in the end?" Jack asked with a child's innocence.

Tooth grinned and giggled. "You don't know it Jack, but you're the most hopeful person I've ever met. You lived alone for 300 years yet still kept trying to be the best person to your ability. Nobody helped you in those years and you caused major accidents but you always strived to be better. You helped us defeat Pitch when all hope was lost!"

Jack smirked, "I thought it was over..."

"You have a long life ahead of you, Jack. You make your own destiny." Tooth said.

"So I guess there is no end... just new beginnings." Jack gave a genuine smile before returning to his friends. "So... are we gonna celebrate or what!?"

"JACK!" The guys cheered at they gave Jack a teddy bear hug. "We missed you too!" They all said.

Once they all let Jack go, Bunny started to chortle. "What now, Kangaroo?" Jack scowled sarcastically.

"Look at you! Fancy robes and everything!" Bunny said, tugging at Jack's silk sleeve. Jack yanked it away.

"Oh trust me, Kangaroo. Wearing a regular sweatshirt is still my appropriate attire. And I'm still that little devil you once knew..." Jack chuckled darkly before he quickly froze Bunny's ears together.

"Wha-! COLD! FROOOOOST! Crikey! Bloody cold! Me ears!" Bunny yipped as he hopped around, tugging and yanking on his frostbitten ears.

"So Pitch is history." North chuckled with triumph.

"Uh... about that." Jack said as his stomach lurched. Bunny returned to the group as everyone gave Jack worried looks. "You can kill fear... Pitch will return in time."

Everyone exchanged looks and then smiled at the Winter Spirit. "So what? We will be there to fight fear. As long as we are a family, nothing cans stop us." North said.

Sandy then approached to the front. He created a balloon over his head. Party time!

Jack smiled, "Okay, let's head home."

**The End **

* * *

**The End! That's the end of The End! Lolz... But that's it everyone! I really want to thank everyone for reading this story! I had fun writing it:) But now it is over and I can focus on new stories. I already posted a couple, make sure to check them out;) I already said that in the beginning, OMG am I vain XD But THANK YOU EVERYONE for reading and all your support! You all helped me make this story!:) So thanks for reading! Hope to see you all again! Bye for now!**

**Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ**


End file.
